DDT3: O RETORNO DE UM VELHO AMIGO
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Fic n3 da 4ª temporada by Lady K & TowandaBR. Hellen decide ter uma revanche com os moradores da casa da árvore. Porém, em meio aos problemas, o retorno de um velho amigo traz novos rumos para todos.
1. Chapter 1

**DDT.3: O RETORNO DE UM VELHO AMIGO**

**Capítulo 1**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes. Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS: **Hello! E eis que nós retornamos! E agradecemos a todas as reviews de DDT2, q foi um sucesso, graças a vocês, leitoras e leitores! Desculpem o atraso, mas sofremos uma dupla crise: 1° euzinha, Lady K, estou em época de prova e vou precisar de um milagre p/ passar de fisiologia! 2° a Si torceu o pé e ficou sem sair do apt° (q num tem elevador) por mais de uma semana! A coitada já tava quase p/ matar algum vizinho lol, daí veio uma crise EASI. Mas aí vai... esperamos suas reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Um pequeno flashback de "_Depois da tempestade_"...**

_Marguerite lutava com todas as forças para não sucumbir à correnteza. Estava tão forte que algumas vezes ela tinha que se desviar rapidamente de pedras do rio ou galhos flutuantes, engolindo um pouco de água, mas sempre gritando pelo nome do cientista._

_Não foi vista, mas pôde ver quando Tribuno, à cavalo, se afastava do rio. "Não! Tribuno disse que havia visto Summerlee indo rumo à cachoeira e o deu por perdido... Tenho que me apressar, Summerlee precisa de mim!" e empregou todos os seus esforços para continuar nadando pela vida de seu bom amigo botânico._

_De repente, todo o corpo da herdeira enrijeceu-se. Aquele som... Cachoeira! Sabia que estava próxima demais da queda d'água e não havia como voltar, só se podia seguir em frente. Por um instante, pensou que talvez estivesse tudo escrito mesmo em um plano superior ao qual fosse impossível escapar, por mais força de vontade que se tivesse (e isso ela tinha de sobra!). Mas Marguerite recebeu um sinal, assim ela o interpretou, de que havia feito a coisa certa: uma árvore gigantesca havia sido arrancada pelas raízes, que ainda estavam um pouco presas à terra e o grande tronco repousava sobre as águas furiosas do rio. E entre os galhos e entulhos trazidos pelo rio, lá estava Summerlee; a herdeira sorriu iluminada e empenhou-se ainda mais para alcançá-lo._

_A herdeira estava exausta e não seria fácil arrastar o cientista, quase inerte, para a margem, porém, conseguiram chegar à tempo o capitão e Morrighan. Constataram o estado do velho amigo: tremia de frio, os lábios e as unhas estavam roxos, além de ter perdido muito sangue. A flecha não havia perfurado muito fundo, na verdade, atingira apenas a parte gordurosa da barriga, mas se continuasse sangrando seria fatal e ainda existia o risco de infecção._

_Marguerite segurava as mãos do cientista, implorando para que ele acordasse, que dissesse o que deveriam fazer, como tantas outras vezes o havia feito. Mas até mesmo Marguerite sabia que não havia nada a fazer._

"_Não temos mais tempo a perder!" interrompeu Morrighan._

_Marguerite já ia abrir a boca para reclamar da insensibilidade da sacerdotisa, pois esperava que ela fosse sugerir que o velhinho fosse deixado ali para morrer, ou o que era talvez pior, que eles mesmos o matassem para amenizar sua dor._

"_Vou mandá-lo para o meu povo onde poderão cuidá-lo! Mas não poderá ir com ele, Marguerite, você sabe o que precisa fazer, não é?"_

**Fim do flashback (Ah não reclamem, se Alma Gêmula pode, eu tbem posso lol)**

* * *

Summerlee olhava para a água calma a cristalina, onde peixes de diferentes cores nadavam delicadamente. Estava sobre uma escadaria de mármore. Lá embaixo uma estaca segurava o pequeno barco.

Sentiu tanta vontade de se jogar naquela transparência maravilhosa! Olhou para a outra margem e viu sua querida esposa.

"Ana, minha querida... finalmente voltaremos a nos encontrar..."

"Não faça, isso, Arthur! Não é a sua hora!" - a voz dela soava como se estivesse muito mais distante do que aparentava.

"Oh, Ana, estou tão cansado... deixe-me tomar este barco..."

Então notou que imagens começavam a se formar na água, como se refletissem momentos importantes de sua vida.

Primeiro viu Challenger - "Inadmissível! Você não tem permissão para morrer, Arthur! Seu velho teimoso, está me ouvindo?"

Verônica se juntou a ele - "Professor, nós nunca desistiremos de procura-lo..."

"Depois de todo o trabalho que tive para tirá-lo do rio, é assim que retribui?" ouviu o tom sarcástico de Marguerite.

"Ela está financiando a expedição, portanto, ela manda, meu amigo!" Roxton uniu-se aos amigos.

Finalmente, Malone também apareceu. "Pensa que vou deixa-lo partir sem que eu possa registrar em meus diários suas aventuras?"

"Não, por favor, me sinto exausto. Devo partir..." disse o botânico descendo os degraus. Estava quase no último quando uma mulher loira surgiu a sua frente.

"Verônica?" perguntou incerto. Ela estava tão diferente com um vestido de seda que Summerlee não conseguiu ter certeza se era azul ou prateado e o longo cabelo preso em uma trança.

Ela balançou negativamente a cabeça e tocou seu peito com ambas as mãos arremessando-o longe.

* * *

Após os acontecimentos que culminaram com a morte de Mordren, Hellen e Patrick permaneceram escondidos na mata por algumas horas, até sentirem-se seguros para rapidamente pegarem o que podiam no acampamento e irem para outro lugar, o mais longe possível dali e da casa da árvore.

"Temos que sair logo do platô. Eles podem vir atrás de nós." – no esconderijo improvisado o homem estava nervoso.

"Nem pensar! Vamos mudar o acampamento de lugar e em alguns dias, voltaremos a atacar. Nós não vamos fugir, está entendendo?" – disse Hellen.

"Sua tola! Não viu o que fizeram com Mordren? Se alguém podia acabar com eles, esse alguém era Mordren. Além disso, perdemos os carregadores. Não teremos a menor chance! E você ainda esquece que temos que sobreviver na selva cheia de dinossauros."

Hellen apontou o rifle para o topógrafo e ameaçou:

"Eu quero a metade do oroborus; eu quero o trion; eu quero todos mortos."

"E o que vai fazer com o trion? Antes de Mordren, nem sabíamos da existência dele."

"Exato. E agora sabemos o quão importante ele é. Mordren e eu escutamos quando Marguerite e Verônica falaram a respeito do sumiço da outra parte do oroborus da caverna. Com o trion podemos negociar a metade desaparecida."

"Que idéia maravilhosa! Então que tal irmos agora à casa da árvore e pedirmos que eles nos entreguem as peças? Talvez até nos convidem para um lanche." – debochou Rouanet.

"Não seja cínico."

"Estou sendo realista. Somos apenas você e eu contra eles."

"E acha que vamos atacá-los abertamente? Não! Vigiaremos e escolheremos um alvo. Na primeira oportunidade, capturamos alguém. Depois exigiremos como resgate a metade do oroborus que está com Marguerite e o trion de Verônica."

"Está obcecada, Hellen. Se quiser atirar, atire, mas não conte comigo."

Lentamente ela baixou o rifle. Precisava de outra abordagem ou ficaria sozinha. Aproximou-se dele, envolvendo seu pescoço enquanto falava suavemente.

"Patrick, não seja bobo. Meu plano é perfeito. E nós seremos muito poderosos, teremos tudo o que desejarmos."

Há muito o topógrafo não tinha uma mulher em seus braços e sentir o cheiro e o corpo de Hellen tão próximo o enlouqueceu.

"Você precisa de mim e eu de você. Além do mais, podemos unir negócios e prazer." – disse ela ao mesmo tempo em que roçava suavemente seus lábios nos dele – "Pensa que nunca percebi você me observando sorrateiramente? O quanto se excita quando me olha?"

"Você é uma vagabunda, Hellen." – ele puxou seus cabelos jogando-lhe a cabeça para trás.

"Uma vagabunda que você deseja desde que viu pela primeira vez." - a raiva incendiava os olhos claros da mulher.

Ele a puxou com força pela cintura beijando-a ardorosamente. Em seguida, enterrou o rosto em seu colo, ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava sofregamente sua blusa, enquanto ela já abria o cinto das calças do topógrafo.

"Diga que vai ficar..." – sussurrou no ouvido do homem.

"Quero sentir o seu gosto, Hellen... agora..." ele respondeu enquanto sua língua deslizava pela pele pálida do pescoço da ruiva.

* * *

Roxton estava adoentado. Tinha um pouco de febre, dor de cabeça e a garganta estava inflamada.

É claro que se aproveitou para abusar da boa vontade da herdeira. Bastava que Marguerite aparecesse que o estado do homem parecia piorar, e ele fazia questão de requisitar a presença constante da morena, fazendo aquela cara de cãozinho pidão.

"Marguerite! Depressa, docinho! Vem aqui! Não estou me sentindo bem." gritou acomodado na poltrona da varanda.

"Calma, Roxton! Ainda estou fazendo o seu chá! Eu sou apenas uma!" - chegou mais perto dele e disse baixinho - "Já pedi para você parar com esses apelidinhos... isso é muito constrangedor, ainda mais na frente de todo mundo..."

"Ah, mas hoje cedo não me lembro de ter ouvido você reclamar..." - sorriu malicioso.

Marguerite tinha um pano de prato nas mãos e o jogou na cara dele, fingindo estar brava - "O que você quer agora?"

"Minhas costas estão me matando... Está doendo demais... Talvez minha doença seja mais grave do que pensei. Você me conhece, Marguerite, sabe que não me entrego a qualquer dorzinha, mas isso... ai... nem consigo me virar..."

A morena arqueou a sobrancelha e ajudou-o a se acomodar, colocando alguns travesseiros em suas costas e cobrindo o caçador com uma colcha leve.

"É... isso é mesmo. Deixe-me terminar o chá e faço a uma massagem" e pegou o pano das mãos de Roxton, que sorria carinhosamente.

Assim que ela voltou à cozinha, John foi repreendido.

"Você está abusando da sorte, Roxton." – alertou Challenger, que chegava acompanhado pelo jornalista.

"Eu realmente estou doente e você sabe disso. Só acho que mereço ser um pouco mais paparicado, George. Acho que você devia tentar essa tática algum dia, Malone."

"Para um caçador experiente, você às vezes não tem noção do perigo. Verônica acabaria comigo, assim como Marguerite vai acabar com você quando descobrir."

"Ela não vai descobrir. E ainda vai me tratar como um rei até que eu melhore." – sorriu John ajeitando o travesseiro sob sua cabeça para mais um cochilo na varanda.

* * *

Pela manhã, o jornalista e Verônica saíram cedo bem cedo para colher frutas, sementes e, quem sabe, caçar alguma coisa para o jantar, já que imaginavam retornar à casa da árvore apenas no meio da tarde.

Challenger examinou Roxton após o desjejum. O caçador tinha o rosto inchado e George rapidamente deu o diagnóstico.

"Confesso que pensava ser uma simples gripe, John, mas agora sei com certeza que está com caxumba."

"Está brincando!"

"Não estou."

"Era só isso o tempo todo? Eu já tive caxumba e não é nada sério." – riu Marguerite.

"Aí é que você se engana, minha cara. É uma doença bem traiçoeira, principalmente em homens adultos." – o cientista já pegava o chapéu, a mochila e o rifle.

"O que quer dizer com '...em homens adultos.'?"

"Bom, normalmente a caxumba é uma doença que não provoca nenhuma seqüela, principalmente quando ocorre em crianças. Em homens adultos... bem...digamos que às vezes podem ocorrer conseqüências desagradáveis." – George entrou no elevador.

"Aonde você vai?" Roxton e Marguerite perguntaram desesperados.

"Primeiro, até o moinho ver se está tudo bem. Depois procurar algumas ervas para Roxton. Mesmo que ele esteja se sentindo bem, recomendo deixá-lo em repouso. Quando Malone e Verônica voltarem, não os deixem sair novamente em nenhuma hipótese. Se ainda não tiveram caxumba, ficarão os três em quarentena. Não quero correr o risco de que contaminem os Zangas ou alguma população local. Além do risco, ehr..." – pigarreou - "Para a sua saúde íntima, Roxton."

"Saúde íntima... volte aqui, Challenger?" – disseram o caçador e a herdeira ao mesmo tempo em que o amigo descia rapidamente.

* * *

"Cada dia que passa está mais quente." – reclamava Malone enquanto enxugava o suor.

"Que tal uma corrida até o lago? Quem perder faz as tarefas do outro por uma semana."

"Negativo. Não é uma competição justa."

"Por que não?"

"Você não precisa tirar nada antes de mergulhar, então é claro que vai chegar bem antes."

"Alguma idéia para resolvermos isso?"

O jornalista pensou um pouco.

"Vamos até o lago e tiramos a roupa juntos. Para cada peça que eu tirar você também tira uma. Quando terminarmos, aí sim apostamos a corrida."

"Feito."

O casal foi até a margem do lago e Malone pegou uma corda e jogou em volta de um galho alto. Amarrou uma das pontas na mochila.

"Você começa." – ordenou ela.

Ned tirou o cinto.

Verônica olhou para o rapaz com um sorriso e levou a mão as costas. Surpreendeu Malone ao tirar uma das facas da cintura.

"Só isso? Uma faca?"

"Decepcionado?"

Ned tirou uma bota. Verônica a outra faca das costas. Ned a outra bota. Verônica a terceira faca. Ned tirou as meias. Verônica um pé do calçado. Ned a camisa. Verônica o outro calçado. Ned a camiseta. Verônica a braçadeira. Cada uma das peças era colocada dentro mochila aberta no chão. Os dois trocaram olhares provocantes. Verônica tirou a parte de cima de sua veste. O jornalista a olhou com um sorriso. Foi a vez de ele tirar as calças. Lenta e deliberadamente ela tirou a peça que restava de seu vestuário aguardando em seguida que o jornalista fizesse o mesmo.

Ned tirou o relógio, colocou na mochila que içou até o alto da árvore onde ficaria livre de predadores.

"Prontinho" – sorriu ele – "Podemos mergulhar."

"Não senhor. Você ainda está vestido."

"Mentira. Posso perfeitamente mergulhar de cuecas. Além do mais o combinado foi: Para cada peça de roupa sua eu tiraria uma minha. Não tenho culpa se você não tem mais nada o que tirar."

"Tire o resto agora." – Verônica fingia irritação ao mesmo tempo em que tentava segurar o riso.

"Não." – Ned cruzou os braços desafiando. Ela se aproximou.

"Hum... posso te obrigar."

"É mesmo?" – seus rostos quase se tocavam – "Duvido." – murmurou ele.

Verônica foi rápida ao dar-lhe uma rasteira fazendo com que o jornalista caísse de costas na grama macia. Em seguida ela afagou o peito de Ned descendo bem devagar até chegar aos seus quadris. Entrelaçou os dedos na cueca do rapaz que tirou lentamente ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava suas coxas e em seguida suas pernas. Malone não podia esconder seu desejo. Ela voltou a colocar o corpo bem junto ao dele enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido.

"Eu disse que te obrigaria."

Ned ergueu a mão para tocá-la e foi surpreendido pela rapidez com que ela levantou gritando enquanto corria para o lago.

"Quem chegar por último, perde."

"Trapaceira." – respondeu ele levantando e a seguindo no mergulho.

Após nadar alguns metros, a moça parou esperando que ele se juntasse a ela. Ned espirrou-lhe água.

"Você roubou." – disse enquanto enlaçava sua cintura abraçando-a por trás.

"É?" – Verônica acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

"É. E estou pensando em uma punição muito severa." – Ned começou a beijar o pescoço da moça ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão escorregava sensualmente pela parte interna de suas coxas. Ela segurou a cabeça do rapaz, beijando-o ardorosamente.

"Siga-me."

Ele nadou atrás dela que atravessou a cachoeira. Após passar pela cascata, Ned parou. Havia uma pequena galeria úmida onde, deitada em uma grande pedra plana apenas a alguns centímetros acima superfície, Verônica o aguardava.

"É o meu refúgio." – explicou.

Com metade do corpo dentro d'agua, Ned correu os dedos suavemente por todo o corpo da moça, olhando cada centímetro enquanto ela estendia a mão enlaçando os dedos no cabelo de Malone. Ele a beijou murmurando em seguida.

"Deite de costas." – Verônica obedeceu.

O jornalista cheirou seu cabelo e sem pressa massageou-lhe os ombros. Fez com que seus dedos deslizassem por suas costas, nádegas, coxas, pernas, até começar a massagear seus pés. Observou a cicatriz na panturrilha da moça.

"Raptors?"

"Hum, hum."

Malone beijou-lhe a perna. Continuou beijando as coxas, as nádegas, as costas, até retornar a seus cabelos cujo aroma sentiu mais uma vez.

Ele a virou pegando-a nos braços antes que ela caísse na água e seus lábios mais uma vez se encontraram. Recolocou Verônica deitada de frente na pedra. Depois sentou ao lado dela. Inclinou-se e passou a mordiscar sua orelha descendo até sentir o sabor de seus seios. Verônica fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que deixava escorregar a mão descendo pelo corpo do homem. Ned abriu ligeiramente as pernas e estremeceu de prazer ao sentir que ela o tocava de modo delicado, mas firme. Estava pronto, isso era óbvio, mas ela estava propondo prorrogar aquela tortura e não era ele quem ia dizer não.

"Deite de costas." – Ela ordenou e ele obedeceu.

Assim como ele fizera antes, ela repetiu o gesto de passear sensualmente os dedos por suas costas, nádegas, coxas, pernas. Como ele subiu devagar ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seu corpo. Ned virou-se, permanecendo deitado, enquanto ela sentava a seu lado. Verônica sentiu a mão do rapaz esgueirando-se por entre suas coxas e abriu ligeiramente as pernas deixando que ele acariciasse seu ponto de prazer. Malone aumentou a pressão e ela suspirou profundamente.

A moça se desvencilhou da mão do rapaz e após beijá-lo uma vez mais, montou sobre ele que sentia o corpo doer de tanto desejo. Mas ela assumira o comando e ele estava adorando.

Ela o guiou até sua abertura quente e úmida deixando-se invadir lentamente. Malone fechou os olhos em deliciosa agonia agarrando-lhe os seios e sugando-os ardorosamente, sentindo-os enrijecer ainda mais em suas mãos. Segurando a cabeça de Ned, Verônica procurou sua boca começando ela o movimento de vai e vem dos quadris, enquanto Ned entregava-se completamente. E conforme ela variava ritmo, profundidade e angulo ambos enlouqueciam mais e mais até finalmente atingirem juntos o êxtase.

Malone deu-lhe um terno beijo deitando-a sobre ele. Completamente exaustos fecharam os olhos, ele acariciando seus cabelos e ela o seu tórax.

"Não pense que esqueci que você trapaceou." – disse ele sem abrir os olhos.

"Sou uma moça ingênua da selva, portanto eu nunca trapaceio." – murmurou ela.

Ned riu, inclinou-se e beijou-a longamente. Depois a abraçou e continuou mexendo em seus cabelos. Aquela era uma das coisas de que ele mais gostava. Passar um longo tempo com ela junto a si. Quando percebeu que ela dormia, sentiu-se seguro para relaxar e fazer o mesmo.

* * *

"Vejamos..." – andando pela mata, Challenger conversava consigo mesmo – "bardana, erva-cidreira, beladona, dorme-dorme, coerana. Acho que já tenho o suficiente dessas plantas na casa da árvore. Então, se eu puder encontrar um pouco de fumo e tanchagem..."

Se não estivesse tão distraído com sua lista de ervas, talvez pudesse ter notado que, não muito distante, dois par de olhos o seguiam.

"Ora, ora, parece que estamos com sorte, Rouanet... teremos o que negociar!"

"Não pode estar falando sério! Acha mesmo que elas irão trocar o trion e a metade do oroborus por esse velho inútil? Provavelmente irão nos agradecer por livrarem-se dele" o topógrafo debochou.

"Velho inútil? Vocês dois tem praticamente a mesma idade." – ela devolveu a provocação com cinismo. "Além do mais, essas pessoas são dessas boazinhas que fazem tudo pelos amigos. E sem contar que o velho é um cientista; não viu as engenhocas que ele fez na casa? Questão de sobrevivência, querido; eles farão tudo para reavê-lo. Apenas faça como eu disse."

Hellen soltou os cabelos, desarrumando-os um pouco, e abriu os primeiros botões da blusa, deixando aparecer a curva dos seios sob o delicado corpete. Dando a volta pelo caminho que seguia Challenger, passou-lhe à frente, vindo em sua direção, correndo com passos fraquejantes.

"Socorro! Socorro! Alguém! Por favor! Ele ficou louco, me ajude!" gritou desesperada, caindo de bruços a poucos metros do cientista, que a olhava desconfiado.

"Eu não sou nenhum idiota." – resmungou ele.

Olhou ao redor, procurando por quem perseguia a moça que até pouco tempo, ameaçava seus amigos. Não vendo nada, aproximou-se mais alguns passos, apontando-lhe a arma, só por precaução.

Helen, quase sem fôlego, chorava e soluçava.

"Por favor... Patrick... ele ficou louco... tentou me matar... estou fugindo há horas... você tem que me ajudar, por favor!"

"Acha mesmo que vou cair nessa? Vamos, levante-se. Vou levá-la de volta a casa da árvore. Temos muitas perguntas a lhe fazer."

"Por que não pergunta para mim, então?" – o cientista sentiu o cano da arma em suas costas – "Levante os braços e vire lentamente." – ordenou Rouanet.

George virou lentamente encarando seu algoz.

"Vejo que o olho roxo já sarou, não é?" – provocou. Logo depois, tudo que viu foi a escuridão tomar-lhe os sentidos, golpeado na cabeça por Hellen.

"Está maluca?" – protestou o topógrafo, sendo completamente ignorado pela ruiva. Notando isso, ele prosseguiu: "Temos que voltar para o acampamento."

"Então comece a carregá-lo."

"Estamos muito distantes e sou eu quem vai ter que levá-lo nas costas? Se estivesse consciente seria mais fácil."

"Então amarre nossa mercadoria e comece a andar. Enquanto isso vou até a casa da árvore deixar um bilhete para aqueles idiotas. Vamos fechar um negócio."

Hellen não conseguiu evitar o riso irônico que saiu de seus lábios enquanto se levantou e observou Rouanet amarrando as mãos de seu objeto de troca pelo trion e o oroborus.

"Não vai demorar muito..." continuou sorrindo ao abotoar a blusa.

* * *

Sentada no tronco de árvore na margem do rio, Verônica comia uma fruta enquanto aguardava que Malone terminasse de se vestir.

"O que foi? Lembre-se que tenho mais roupas para tirar e mais roupas para vestir. Então, seja paciente."

"Eu não falei nada." – sorriu ela oferecendo um pedaço da fruta quando Ned sentou a seu lado – "Quer?"

"Quero sim." – o jornalista aceitou a oferta.

"Ned, depois de todos esses anos aqui, se descobrisse a saída do platô você partiria?"

Malone ficou surpreso com a pergunta. Há muito tempo não falavam a esse respeito. Ele pensou um pouco.

"Sim. Há coisas e lugares que eu gostaria de rever... Mas com certeza eu voltaria para cá." – ele segurou a mão da moça – "Há muito que o mais importante em minha vida deixou de estar lá fora. E você? Iria comigo?"

"Algum tempo atrás eu diria apenas que não."

"E hoje?"

"Hoje eu diria 'talvez'."

"Então, se você decidir, posso ser o seu acompanhante?"

"Será uma honra." – Verônica sorriu levando a mão até o rosto do jornalista. Depois ficou séria – "Você está bem?"

"Estou sim. Por quê?"

"Você está com febre."

"Claro que não." – ele levou a mão a seu próprio rosto -"Deve ser o calor."

"Ou pode estar ficando doente como Roxton. É melhor Challenger examiná-lo."

O jornalista puxou a moça pela mão trazendo-a mais para perto. Sorriu.

"Eu estou ótimo. E posso provar."

Malone a abraçou e beijou longamente ao mesmo em tempo que a deitava na grama.

"Ned," – Verônica já se sentia excitar tanto quanto ele – "se continuarmos assim, jamais chegaremos em casa."

"Hum..." – ele mordiscava a orelha da moça – "e quem é que quer voltar para casa?" - lenta e sedutoramente começou a acariciar-lhe o corpo com mãos hábeis e...

"SOCORROOOOO!"

O casal parou prestando atenção nos ruídos que os rodeavam.

"SOCORROOOOO!"

Os dois levantaram correndo em direção aos gritos. Rapidamente chegaram ao local onde viram os dois jovens raptors prontos para atacarem sua presa, encolhida no chão. Malone deu um tiro preciso em um dos animais, enquanto Verônica não teve dificuldade em abater o segundo com uma de suas facas.

Aproximaram-se do homem.

"Está tudo bem." – consolou Verônica colocando a mão em seu ombro. Ele se virou e tanto ela quanto Malone surpreenderam-se.

"Professor Summerlee?"

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DDT.3: O RETORNO DE UM VELHO AMIGO**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**Capítulo 2**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions, não há nenhum lucro com esta fic, a idéia é apenas nos divirter e divirter aos fãs (mas não nos opomos a qualquer tipo de presente, mesmo que seja em dinheiro lol).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS: **

**Rafinha:** Estamos adorando tê-la como leitora! ;-)

**Cris:** Finalmente N&V tiveram um pouco mais de atenção. Se dependesse de mim teriam toda a atenção. He! He! He! (Adivinhe quem respondeu esse review.) **(felizmente eu estou aqui p/ vigiar a Si!)**

**Hortência e Rosely:** Adoramos saber que vocês estão acompanhando. O Ned não é burro (senão o Challenger não teria deixado que ele participasse da expedição) Ele é atrapalhado e aos poucos está vencendo a insegurança. Lembrem-se que eles já estão no platô há 4 anos e aos poucos as pessoas estão mudando. É só ver o exemplo da Marguerite que finalmente resolveu juntar os trapinhos com o Roxton.

**Cláudia:** Que saudades de você. Estamos tentando incluir Hellen e Patrick no hall da fama dos vilões, juntamente com Darth Vader. E nossos heróis ainda vão ter que suar muito para dar conta dos dois.

**Jess:** É uma boa pergunta. Onde estava Summerlee? Leia esse capítulo e descubra...que não é agora que será revelado esse segredo. He! He! He!

**Nessa:** Como você pode ver nossa pontualidade tem sido britânica. E agora que estão todos juntos (finalmente) a coisa vai esquentar e é claro não roa todas as suas unhas de uma vez.

**Maga:** O fanfiction gosta de testar se os leitores realmente são fiéis. E você é a prova de que com um pouco de paciência e umas pancadas no pc, vale a pena enviar os reviews. Obrigada.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

O casal demorou um pouco a reagir até que, emocionados, envolveram Arthur em um apertado abraço.

"Vocês estão me apertando." – sorriu o botânico meio sem fôlego. Os dois o soltaram, ajudando-o a levantar-se.

O jornalista ofereceu o cantil ao homem, que bebeu a água com prazer.

"O senhor está bem?"

"Estou muito bem, meu jovem. Mas por que vocês não me esperaram?"

"O que está dizendo, professor?"

"Vocês podiam ter me esperado." – reclamou mais uma vez. Depois olhou para Verônica – "Você...alguma coisa está diferente"

O casal se entreolhou tão confuso quanto Arthur.

"De onde o senhor está vindo?"

"Do rio. Depois de cair na cachoeira os procurei, mas vocês não estavam em lugar nenhum."

"E quando foi isso?"

"Hoje de manhã, é claro."

"Isso foi há três anos atrás... E ele não parece ferido, Ned." – Verônica sussurrou.

"Com licença, Summerlee." – Malone abriu três botões da camisa do amigo examinando seu abdome – "Onde arranjou essa cicatriz?"

Arthur olhou o local e pareceu perturbado.

"Eu não sei."

Verônica não resistiu em dar-lhe mais um abraço.

"Professor, que tal se voltássemos para casa agora? O senhor pode descansar e conversaremos mais tarde. Não imagina o quanto estou feliz por vê-lo."

"Eu também, querida."

"É melhor sairmos daqui." – alertou Ned – "Com esses raptors mortos, logo aparecerão predadores."

* * *

Foi Verônica quem viu o bilhete que caiu ao abrir o portão, para dar passagem a Arthur. Leu rapidamente e, tentando manter a calma, entregou a Ned sem que o amigo percebesse. O jornalista imediatamente ficou em alerta, olhando ao redor.

"O que faremos?" – disse baixinho para a loira, enquanto o botânico seguia mais a frente, feliz por rever a casa da árvore.

"A melhor coisa a fazer agora é conversarmos com Roxton e Marguerite. Vamos levar Summerlee para cima e deixá-lo descansar, mas não lhe diga nada... por enquanto."

"Está bem."

* * *

"Chegamos!" - anunciou Verônica, conduzindo Summerlee para fora do elevador e sendo complementada por Ned:

"E temos visita!"

Roxton foi o primeiro a aparecer, parando no meio da sala ao focalizar o 'visitante'.

"Summerlee?... Mas como?... Será verdade?"

O caçador virou-se e já ia chamar por Marguerite, mas parou ao vê-la estática, com os olhos arregalados e a mão na boca para conter o espanto. O casal demorou um pouco a reagir até que, emocionados, envolveram Arthur em um apertado abraço.

"Vocês estão me apertando." – sorriu o botânico meio sem fôlego – "Parece que hoje todo mundo quer me apertar" - Os dois finalmente o soltaram.

"Que prazer revê-lo." – sorriu o caçador.

"Seja bem-vindo." – Marguerite deu um beijo no rosto do rechonchudo homem.

"Ora, mas o que está havendo com vocês, hã? Parece que viram um fantasma." – Arthur estava incomodado com os olhares estranhos que recebia dos amigos – "E o que foi aquilo de me deixarem no rio? Já sei: não me esperaram porque pensaram que eu tivesse morrido depois da queda. Está tudo bem, não precisam ficar chateados por isso. Eu estou bem, olhem só!"

Nem John nem a herdeira se atreviam a dizer nada, até porque não entendiam de que o botânico estava falando.

"Onde está George?"

"Ele saiu há algumas horas,." – disse a morena.

"Deve estar a caminho." – interrompeu Ned.

"Pensando bem já deveria ter voltado." – Roxton inquietou-se sendo interrompido por Verônica.

"Professor, deve estar exausto! Que tal tomar um bom banho e depois vir comer algo, hein? Temos pão fresquinho."

"Vou adorar. Com licença, meus amigos."

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e foi para seu quarto pegar roupas e toalhas, naturalmente.

Marguerite foi a primeira a falar:

"Expliquem agora mesmo o que está acontecendo! Têm certeza de que esse é o Arthur? Não o acharam meio 'esquisito'?"

Ned passou então a narrar rapidamente a maneira como haviam encontrado seu velho amigo, acrescentando as primeiras impressões que ele e Verônica tiveram.

"Marguerite, você não disse que Morrighan o levou durante a tempestade? Pois bem, ele parece que pensa que hoje ainda é aquele dia lá na ponte, e que nós o deixamos lá."

"Não, tem alguma coisa errada!" Roxton estava incrédulo. "Se ele tivesse voltado direto daquela época, estaria ferido! Já pensaram na possibilidade de ele ser um impostor? Não seria a primeira vez..."

"Nós vimos o lugar onde a flecha o acertou! Mas agora restou apenas uma cicatriz!" o jornalista explicou-se.

"Parece que estamos diante de mais um mistério do platô. Mas e se ele não pudesse trazer nenhuma lembrança do lugar onde esteve, por algum motivo? Alguém poderia ter apagado a memória dele, como fizeram com você, Verônica."

"No momento temos um problema bem mais urgente." – Malone entregou o bilhete a Roxton que leu em voz alta.

"_Se querem seu amigo cientista de volta, vivo e inteiro, estejam amanhã ao entardecer no local indicado no mapa e tragam a metade do oroborus e o trion. Qualquer tentativa de resgate e vão achar o cérebro do gênio na porta de casa em pedacinhos. Caso não venham ou tentem qualquer gracinha, um membro de seu corpo será arrancado e enviado a vocês a cada hora. Entenderam?"_

O caçador deu um soco na mesa.

"Droga. Vamos trazer George de volta."

"Não, senhor. Você vai ficar quietinho ai. Não esteve bem o dia inteiro."

"Ned também está com febre." – disse Verônica – "Acha que pegou a mesma coisa que Roxton?"

"Eu estou muito bem."

"Não está, não, seu teimoso. Acha que não percebi que está tremendo de frio?"

"Challenger disse que Roxton está com caxumba."

"Então seremos você e eu, Marguerite." – concluiu a loira.

"Você já teve caxumba, Verônica?" – perguntou a herdeira.

"Não. Por que pergunta?"

"Antes de sair, Challenger foi muito claro que qualquer um que não tivesse tido a doença deveria permanecer em quarentena na casa da árvore. Ele disse que seria perigoso contaminar alguma das populações locais. E como eu já tive..."

"Mas não vamos a Zanga ou a nenhum lugar próximo. Challenger precisa de nós e você não vai sozinha."

"Eu a acompanharei." – Arthur fez-se presente.

"É perigoso, professor." – interrompeu Malone – "Aliás, Roxton e eu daremos um jeito."

"Sim. Vamos todos juntos." – reforçou o caçador.

"Agora vocês vão me escutar." - com voz suave, mas firme, o botânico ponderou – "Vocês dois estão nitidamente doentes e se não se cuidarem, pode haver complicações sérias." – Virou-se para a loira – "Verônica, muitas vezes a caxumba tem sintomas tão discretos que nem a própria pessoa sabe que está doente. Digamos que este seja o seu caso e que por acidente encontremos algum caçador Zanga ou de outra comunidade? Ele poderá ser infectado e espalhar a doença pelo platô. O corpo dessas pessoas não tem as mesmas defesas que nós e uma epidemia poderia dizimá-los rapidamente. Fique aqui e cuide dos rapazes. Está muito claro que as únicas pessoas que tem condições de fazer isso somos Marguerite e eu. Exceto por estar confuso a respeito de algumas coisas, eu estou me sentindo muito bem. Além do mais, George é tão meu amigo quanto de vocês e preciso ajudá-lo."

Mesmo contrariada a moça concordou.

"Marguerite, minha querida. Importa-se de ter a companhia de um velho?"

"Velho? Depois de tudo, acho que está melhor do que eu! Será um prazer, Summerlee."

* * *

Marguerite estava sentada em sua cama, brincando com o pingente de seus pais nas mãos, enquanto Roxton estava debaixo das cobertas.

"Não gosto da idéia de você e Summerlee irem sozinhos."

"Mas sabe também que é nossa única opção nesse momento."

"Eu sei." - disse sem saber ao certo o que a incomodava.

"É que... não esperava que ele fosse voltar, talvez pelo menos não tão de repente." sorriu. "Como se eu fosse adivinhar o dia em que voltaria! O que quero dizer é que no momento, Summerlee é meu parente mais próximo! E até pouco tempo eu nem sabia nada sobre mim. Estou tão perto e tão distante..."

"Você não poderia ter um familiar melhor do que Summerlee! Ele é um homem honesto, íntegro, dedicado aos amigos e à família. Quando souber que você é sua sobrinha-neta, mal vai se conter com tanta felicidade! E ele já gostava muito de você, lembra-se?" perguntou já sentado na cama, acariciando a pele pálida do braço de Marguerite.

"Quanto a isso não há dúvidas! Summerlee foi umas poucas pessoas que conviveu comigo sem me julgar ou esperar o pior de mim. Gosto de saber que tenho seu sangue. Me enche de orgulho. Mas ao mesmo tempo, me impele a buscar a saída do platô! Nós precisamos, Roxton, nós temos que sair."

"E nós vamos." - respondeu. Marguerite colocou a mão na testa dele.

"Acho que você não vai a lugar algum tão cedo." – A herdeira deitou-se abraçando o caçador que tremia – "Vai se sentir melhor se dormir um pouco."

* * *

Verônica, na cozinha, preparava um lanche quando Ned apareceu, agarrando-a por trás.

"Eu não ganho lanchinho também? Estou meio doentinho..." reclamou fazendo cara de cachorrinho carente.

Verônica sorriu, mas logo tentou fingir falar sério. "Ganha, claro, mas nem pense em ficar me escravizando como Roxton está fazendo com Marguerite! Eu não vou cair nessa, entendeu?" e virou-se rápido apontando-lhe a faca com que cortava o pão.

"Ummm que moça perigosa!"

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, ela começou a encará-lo com uma expressão preocupada para, em seguida, examiná-lo embaixo das orelhas.

"Ned, parece que está um pouco inchado. Sente alguma coisa?"

"Um pouco de dor de cabeça e a garganta incomoda um pouco."

"Foi por isso que não comeu muito no jantar?"

"Acho que sim. E você? Como se sente?"

"Estou bem."

Malone fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir – "Vai mesmo abrir mão do trion em troca de Challenger?"

"Sim. Assim como Marguerite vai abrir mão da metade do oroborus."

"Tem certeza de que é o certo a fazer? Sabe muito bem o quanto o trion é importante."

"Eu realmente não sei o que pode acontecer se o der a Hellen, mas neste momento Challenger é mais importante. A pergunta é. Por que o trion chegou até minhas mãos quando deveria estar com minha mãe que é a atual protetora?"

"Para devolver suas memórias? Pelo menos aquelas que foram necessárias para que o platô não fosse destruído."

"Talvez." – ela pensou um pouco antes de prosseguir – "É melhor ir se deitar."

"Você não vem?"

"Vou levar o lanche do professor e depois faço um pouco de mingau para você."

"Tá." – Ele a beijou rapidamente – "Vou ficar bem comportado esperando."

* * *

A noite caiu rapidamente pela selva, trazendo os típicos sons suaves de animais noturnos e uma brisa gelada, que parecia deixar tudo em calmaria. Exceto pelo humor de Hellen: apenas mais um dia e mataria dois coelhos com apenas um golpe.

"O trion e o oroborus... meus... meus... só para mim..."

"Ei, Hellen?...Hellen?...Ei!" Patrick a chamava sem obter êxito, até que conseguiu faze-la virar-se e prestar atenção.

"Onde está com a cabeça? Temos que amarrar esse velho em alguma árvore para que não banque o engraçadinho e tente fugir durante a noite!"

"Não! Nem pensar! O vovôzinho vai ser amarrado lá em cima" a ruiva apontou para uma árvore grande e de galhos fortes. "Você vai amarrá-lo naquele galho. Eu preciso dele inteirinho! Vai que algum dinossauro o come durante a noite? Nem pensar! Ele vai lá para cima."

Patrick, muito contrariado, atou a corda ao corpo do cientista e subiu na árvore, puxando-o em seguida. Como não querendo facilitar seu trabalho, Challenger começou a balançar-se e chutar e, Patrick, foi direto ao chão.

"Velho desgraçado! Eu acabo com você!" gritou levantando-se. Hellen entrou no meio e o empurrou com força.

"Mas não faz nada direito mesmo! Nem uma coisa simples como essa!" o topógrafo já se preparava para agarrar aquela mulher metida pelo pescoço e dar-lhe uns tabefes quando ela foi até George.

"Você é o meu bilhete premiado para troca, preciso de você vivo... mas não quer dizer que tenha que te devolver inteiro ou saudável, está entendendo?"

Challenger sempre teve a maior consideração pelo 'sexo frágil' (que ele nunca mais considerou tão frágil após conhecer mulheres tão obstinadas e fortes como sua esposa, Verônica e Marguerite) e jamais se imaginou desrespeitando uma dama, por mais insignificante ou rameira ela fosse. Mas depois do tempo que passou com Hellen, concluiu que ela nunca havia sido uma dama. Se acreditasse em demônios e bruxas, diria que ela era a personificação do mal.

"Não espere que eu vá colaborar com o seu plano maluco, senhorita. Não duvide que farei de suas horas um inferno enquanto me for permitido" ele respondeu olhando com desdém para Hellen.

Ela enrugou a testa e fez beicinho, como se estivesse triste. "Eu adoraria, pena que não lhe será permitido." respondeu dando-lhe um golpe na têmpora, fazendo-o desmaiar. "Agora termine seu serviço, idiota!"

Sem maiores dificuldades, Patrick o amarrou deitado num galho bem grosso. Foi até a barraca e trouxe um cobertor para Challenger, mas Hellen o tomou de sua mão com força.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" ela perguntou.

"Ora, não está vendo que vai esfriar esta noite? Não vê que ele pode ficar doente?"

Como resposta, ela se embrulhou na coberta. "Tem razão, vai estar friozinho mesmo. E é por isso que temos que ficar com todas as cobertas para nós... Que se dane esse velho. No máximo pode ter uma pneumonia, mas não teremos tempo suficiente com ele para vê-lo morrer."

"Às vezes você me dá arrepios, Hellen..."

"Às vezes? Tenho que me esforçar mais." murmurou encostando seus lábios aos dele e beijando-o com um desejo fora do comum. Por um instante, Patrick questionou se a mulher que tinha em seus braços não se tornava ainda mais deliciosa conforme ia ficando ainda mais cruel. E sentiu calafrios ao pensar que em breve teria que fazer com ela aquilo que ele tinha a certeza de que quando chegasse a hora, Hellen faria com ele...Matá-lo.

CONTINUA!


	3. Capítulo 3

**DDT.3: O RETORNO DE UM VELHO AMIGO**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**Capítulo 3**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions, não há nenhum lucro com esta fic, a idéia é apenas nos divertir e divertir aos fãs (mas não nos opomos a qualquer tipo de presente, mesmo que seja em dinheiro lol).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS:**

**Cris: **Viu como Hellen e Patrick são fofuchos? Vai dizer q não adoraria tê-los na família? Tão meigos!

**Jess:** Claro q o Patrick é migucho da Hellen! Vai ver só a cena sexy q preparamos rs...

**Nessa:** Caramba, vc tah mto rápida, guria! Claro q faremos a cena de Marg contando td ao Summ! Vai ser um dos pontos altos desta fic, acho q vc vai gostar ;-)

**Rosa:** Será mesmo q a Hellen tem tratamento? Só se for no Butantã rs...

**Rafinha:** Thanks super especiais p/ vc, querida:-)

**Nirce:** Calma, mulher, tah mto desconfiada rs... Andou assistindo Arquivo X, é? Trust no one rs...

**Maga:** Vai ver só, a Hellen tah q tah! Não podemos garantir a morte dela, pelo menos não por enqto né? Rs...

**Aline:** Ok, está perdoada pelo review duplex! Mas só pq sabemos q é difícil p/ acessar o computador toda hora aí no hospício, ainda mais depois q o diretor descobriu q através do PC vc estava fazendo contato com a máfia italiana, com o Bin Laden e com o Fidel Castro hahaha

**Hortensia e Rosely:** Oi, lindíssimas! Este aqui tem mais ceninhas R&M, espero q gostem ;-) Mas sim, o Rox fica bonzinho logo!

**Claudia Roxton:** Q bom q continua na área! Não some mesmo não. Super bjus p/ vc e o lindão do Nick ;-)

Elis: Filhota! Parece q estamos conseguindo alcançar nossos objetivos: tornar a Hellen a pior vilã de TLW rs...

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Ao contrário de Verônica, cujo indício da caxumba limitou-se a um quase imperceptível inchaço atrás de uma das orelhas, tanto o caçador quanto o jornalista apresentaram fortes e numerosos sintomas da doença (o que os deixou muito abatidos). Summerlee explicou que nunca tinha presenciado tal fato, ainda mais em duas pessoas simultaneamente.

Apesar de indisposto, Ned dormiu bem, mesmo incomodado com a dor no rosto inchado. Por recomendação de Arthur, Verônica deu-lhe um pouco de chá de ervas e amarrou uma compressa fria.

"Estou com a cara esquisita, não é?" perguntava a cada instante com uma expressão manhosa.

"Está, sim." – respondia a moça (pela milésima vez) para o jornalista que novamente caía no sono.

O rosto de Roxton estava ainda mais inchado e ele também ganhou sua compressa. Por diversas vezes durante a noite acordou sentindo-se mal e Marguerite seguiu as orientações do botânico para que John pudesse se sentir um pouco menos desconfortável.

Como se não bastasse a doença dos rapazes, Summerlee e as moças passaram a noite, principalmente, imaginando como estaria Challenger e se seriam capazes de ajudá-lo.

* * *

George acordou por volta das duas horas da manhã e sentiu a cabeça doer. Fechou os olhos até se sentir um pouco melhor. Levou um susto ao perceber que estava amarrado em um galho no alto da árvore e tentou manter a calma. Doíam-lhe as costas e sentia frio. Com cuidado, tentou encontrar uma posição melhor, o que era praticamente impossível. Lentamente olhou para baixo, tentando evitar a vertigem até se acostumar com a altura.

Viu a fogueira acesa e seus seqüestradores dormindo tranquilamente, aproveitando o calor do fogo. Tentou voltar a dormir, mas era impossível.

"_Bem, se eu não posso dormir, não é justo que os outros consigam" – _pensou.

Hellen e Patrick acordaram abruptamente ao som da voz grave e alta de Challenger entoando uma ópera.

"_Fígaro, Fígaro, Fíííííííííííígaro!_

_Largo al factotum della citta_

_Largo! La la la la la la la LA!_

_Presto a bottega che l'alba e gia._

_Presto! La la la la la la la LA!"_

"Miserável." – esbravejou Hellen olhando para George, que aumentou ainda mais o volume.

"_Ah, che bel vivere, che bel piacere (che bel piacere)_

_per un barbiere di qualita! (di qualita!)_

_Ah, bravo Figaro!_

_Bravo, bravissimo!_

_Bravo! La la la la la la la LA!..."_

"Cale a boca!" – Rouanet gritou.

"Vocês não gostam de ópera?" – provocou recomeçando a cantoria.

"_Fortunatissimo per verita!_

_Bravo!_

_Fortunatissimo per verita!_

_Fortunatissimo per verita!_

_La la la la, la la la la, la la la la la la la LA!"_

"Se não parar vou atirar na sua perna." – a mulher apontou a arma.

"A esta distância e no escuro, vai arriscar matar seu mais precioso bem, senhorita: EU."

"GRRRRR! Miserável!" – ela grunhiu virando-se para Patrick – "E você, seu inútil! Faça alguma coisa."

"Fazer o que?"

"Coloque-o para dormir novamente."

"Ah claro, vou pega-lo no colo, dar-lhe um copo de leite quente e talvez contar uma história! Não podemos ficar batendo na cabeça dele todo o tempo. Vamos acabar matando-o antes da troca."

"Tem razão." – Hellen ponderou, cobrindo a cabeça com um cobertor e tentando, inutilmente, tapar os ouvidos com as mãos.

"_Pronto a far tutto, la notte e il giorno_

_sempre d'intorno in giro sta._

_Miglior cuccagna per un barbiere,_

_vita piu nobile, no, non si da._

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la!"_

"Quer que o traga para baixo?"

"Não. Ele pode tentar fugir e não vou arriscar ter que procurá-lo no escuro."

"Neste caso só nos resta sentar e esperar que ele se canse de cantar." – conformou-se o topógrafo, abraçando a ruiva.

"Me largue, imbecil." – ela se desvencilhou irritada estalando um tapa no rosto do homem que revidou de imediato com a mesma força com que tinha sido agredido.

"Wow!" – disse baixinho o cientista que observava a cena.

"Aprenda uma coisa, Hellen. Posso parecer tolo, mas não sou seu escravo." – encarou a mulher que esfregava o rosto vermelho desejando matá-lo com o olhar – "Para cada tapa que você me der, leva outro... Estamos entendidos?... madame." – fez uma pausa antes de se afastar – "ele vai se cansar."

Mas Challenger não se cansou, e entoou praticamente todas as canções que conhecia, em alto e bom som, até o dia clarear.

"_Figaro qua, Figaro la, Figaro qua, Figaro la,_

_Figaro su, Figaro giu, Figaro su, Figaro giu."_

* * *

Logo ao amanhecer Verônica preparou o desjejum e suprimentos para os amigos, que com sorte estariam de volta somente na tarde do dia seguinte.

Marguerite entrou no quarto deitando-se ao lado de Roxton, que a abraçou.

"Estamos partindo." – comunicou ela.

"Não gosto nada dessa idéia."

"Ninguém gosta. Mas, a não ser que tenha uma opção melhor, é a única forma de trazer George de volta."

"Malone e eu poderíamos ir até lá e passar caxumba para aqueles dois."

"Seria uma ótima idéia, se não fosse tão longe e vocês pudessem caminhar até lá."

"Tome cuidado, está bem? E cuide de Summerlee."

"Ah com certeza, e agora mais ainda!" respondeu sorrindo.

"Vai contar a ele o que descobrimos?"

"Seguramente! Assim que tiver uma oportunidade. Summerlee pode saber de algo mais que não estava no diário e... bem, ele será o primeiro membro que conheço da minha família."

Roxton ia dizer algo quando ela, antecipando sua reação, completou: "Primeiro, sim. Porque aquela Hellen pode ter o mesmo sangue que eu, mas pára por aí! Ela vai se arrepender de ter vindo para o platô quando eu a encontrar, se vai!"

O riso do caçador desapareceu enquanto suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos brilhantes de Marguerite, presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

"Já viu do que ela é capaz. Não a subestime e não lhe vire as costas nem por um segundo. Tenha cuidado."

"_Quem não deve ser subestimada sou eu!"_ Marguerite pensava. _"Essa mulher não me conhece e ainda não me viu zangada. Ela não vai estragar tudo. Não agora..."_

Roxton continuava a olhar com ternura para os olhos da Morena. Estavam tão claros, serenos... era como se um pedaço do céu tivesse sido usado para colori-los.

Não demorou muito para que seus lábios se unissem em um beijo tórrido e apaixona...

"Ai!" – gemeu John colocando a mão no rosto dolorido. A herdeira deu um sorriso.

Abraçaram-se com carinho, com Marguerite encostando a cabeça no peito de Roxton. Ainda surpreendia-se com o calor gerado por ele. Desde que assumiram seus sentimentos, jamais se sentira tão protegida e ao mesmo tempo tão exposta. Seu coração, ao vê-lo, às vezes batia como se ela houvesse corrido uma grande distância. O cheiro de Roxton, almiscarado, a deixava ainda mais consciente de sua feminilidade.

Encostou a ponta do nariz na camisa dele. Queria gravar na memória esse cheiro singular, para relembrá-lo com clareza no futuro. Grande tolice, admitiu.

"O que você está fazendo, Marguerite?"

"_Decorando você..." _– ela pensou

"Coçando meu nariz!" - respondeu a morena, afastando-se - "E obedeça a sua enfermeira!" – completou saindo do quarto.

* * *

"Preste atenção" – instruiu Arthur após examinar os enfermos – "Eles precisam de muito repouso. Será mais fácil cuidar dos dois se os colocar juntos no mesmo quarto. É melhor você também tomar o chá que deixei prontinho no fogão e se precisar fazer mais, as ervas estão na mesa. Eles se sentirão melhor se não mastigarem muito, mas precisam se alimentar bem. Uma sopa ou talvez um purê vão servir. Aplique compressas frias onde estiver... inchado ou dolorido."

"Está bem."

A herdeira se aproximou da loira.

"Cuide bem dele... deles."

"Vá tranqüila e não se preocupe com nada, Marguerite. Só lamento não poder ir com vocês. Quero que prometam que tomarão muito cuidado e que vão mandar sinais com os espelhos a cada duas horas."

"Tem a nossa palavra."

Verônica tirou o trion do pescoço e colocou na mão da morena.

"Tragam Challenger de volta. E voltem em segurança... vocês três." – depois abraçou o botânico – "Assim que retornarem faremos uma festa em sua homenagem."

"Vou adorar isso." – sorriu bondosamente para em seguida, junto com sua acompanhante, entrar no elevador.

* * *

Summerlee e Marguerite puseram-se a caminho. Procuravam caminhar em um ritmo lento, mas constante. Se andassem muito depressa gastariam uma energia preciosa e provavelmente ficariam esgotados antes de chegar ao destino. Mesmo devagar, tinham bastante tempo e ainda chegariam com folga ao local da troca.

A herdeira quase não conseguia tirar os olhos de Arthur. Era uma sensação estranha e nova a possibilidade de estar tão próxima de alguém de sua verdadeira família. Ao observá-lo, ela começou a tentar imaginar como seria seu verdadeiro pai.

Aproveitando a longa caminhada, Marguerite contou a Summerlee o que aconteceu com eles após sua queda na ponte.

O bom velhinho sentia-se transtornado quanto a isso. Realmente lembrava-se apenas de ter caído no rio e, depois, estar andando pela selva, procurando o caminho de volta para a casa da árvore.

"Realmente não sei explicar o que aconteceu durante esse tempo... mas quem teria interesse em manter preso e sem memória um velho tolo como eu?" ele começou.

"Você não é um tolo. Sabe que pode confiar em nós para ajudá-lo a descobrir o que puder, não sabe?"

"Sim, minha querida."

Marguerite comentou a respeito de algumas aventuras até se deter na descrição dos acontecimentos ocorridos antes e após a tempestade que quase destruíra tudo.

"Summerlee, Verônica encontrou dois dos antigos diários da mãe dela."

O botânico abriu um sorriso.

"Que boa notícia. Ela deve ter ficado exultante."

"Ficou, sim. Através deles ficamos sabendo de muitas coisas que provavelmente jamais teríamos descoberto".

"O quê, por exemplo?"

"Que o homem que ajudou a raptar Challenger era um membro da expedição Layton."

"Estou perplexo."

"Mas há uma coisa em especial que gostaria de comentar com você."

"Pode dizer."

Sem citar nomes, Marguerite contou a respeito da jornada feita por Abigail até chegar a Londres, acompanhada do casal de exploradores. Fascinado, o botânico escutou com atenção o relato de sua companheira de jornada.

"Challenger nos disse que você tem um sobrinho."

"Oh, sim! Leon!" – Arthur pareceu inchar de orgulho ao lembrar do rapaz – "Passava tanto tempo comigo e minha esposa que o considerávamos como um de nossos filhos. Era uma criança adorável e se tornou um homem muito bom. A última vez que o vi foi pouco antes de seu noivado."

"Ele amava a noiva?"

O botânico estava tão feliz de poder falar um pouco da família que nem se perguntou do 'por que' de tanto interesse da herdeira.

"Ah, sim." – continuou – "Lembro muito bem a primeira vez em que Leon a viu. Ela praticamente o desafiou ao disputar a mesma peça que ele em um leilão. Apesar da raiva que sentiu ao perder para ela, sua opinião mudou completamente quando a viu de perto pela primeira vez."

"Como era ela, Summerlee?"

Arthur suspirou.

"Bonita, inteligente, gentil... Se tivesse que escolher uma só palavra diria 'encantadora'. Ela era como um anjo. E quando dançavam em um salão de baile, não havia casal mais feliz."

A cada palavra do amigo, os olhos de Marguerite brilhavam cada vez mais.

"Infelizmente, antes que ele se casasse, perdemos contato. Meus compromissos profissionais levaram a mim e a minha família a outros lugares e ele também parece ter se mudado. Nunca mais nos encontramos ou tivemos notícias um do outro desde então. Sinto falta dele."

"O nome Anne Mayfair lhe diz alguma coisa, Summerlee?"

Arthur ficou surpreso com a menção do nome.

"Sim. Ela era a noiva de meu sobrinho Leon e sua futura esposa... Marguerite, o que você sabe a respeito de Anne?"

"Não vou pedir para que se sente porque ainda temos muito para percorrer. Mas peço que me ouça com bastante atenção, logo você entenderá..."

**CONTINUA!**

**Um pouco de cultura (hihihi): **Em 20 de fevereiro de 1816, no Teatro Argentina, em Roma, estreava a ópera _A Inútil Precaução (depois conhecida _pelo nome _O Barbeiro de Sevilha)_, do jovem compositor italiano Gioacchino Rossini. O _Barbeiro de Sevilha_ conta a história de Fígaro, um barbeiro que faz de tudo em sua cidade - arranja casamentos, ouve confissões, espalha notícias ...


	4. Chapter 4

**DDT.3: O RETORNO DE UM VELHO AMIGO**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**Capítulo 4**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions, não há nenhum lucro com esta fic, a idéia é apenas nos divertir e divertir aos fãs (mas não nos opomos a qualquer tipo de presente, mesmo que seja em dinheiro lol).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças!** Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral lol

**COMMENTS:**

**Hortencia: **Mil perdões pelo erro. Pode deixar que eu vou bater na Lady K. Eu errei por ter escrito seu nome errado, e ela errou por não ter me corrigido.

**Hortencia e Rosely:** Acho que o Challenger pagou na mesma moeda. Por mais cruel que sejam os vilões, o George cantando a noite toda realmente foi uma tortura até para Hellen e Patrick. E agora é a hora da Marg contar umas coisinhas para o Summerlee. Gostei da idéia da dupla sertaneja. He! He! He!

**Jess:** Eu, TowandaBR, não queria parar a cena naquele ponto, mas a K disse: 'Vamos deixar todos roendo unhas a semana toda'. Ela é muito má. Dorzinha? Homem quando fica doente fica impossível. Drama total.

**Cris:** Agüenta aí que agora o Summerlee vai ter um ataque e desmaiar. Então Marguerite não vai conseguir chegar a tempo e o Challenger se ferra. Será? Será? Tchan! Tchan! Tchan!

**Aline:** Seu conhecimento de latim me emocionou profundamente. Challenger. Decorar Brad Pitt? Queria que ele me decorasse (Ops). Pegue suas glândulas lacrimais antes de ler o capítulo.

**Lorena:** Que saudades de você e que bom saber que você está acompanhando as série DDT. Acho que o Challenger passou a se divertir bem mais depois que chegou ao platô. Quanto a caxumba descer, bem...

**Maga:** Não sei o que vai acontecer com a Hellen, mas por enquanto ela vai continuar a atormentar muito o pessoal. Ainda mais com um parceiro como Patrick. Aliás você tem pensamentos do mal para torturar nossa vilã. Coitadinha.

**Rafinha:** Você que é fofuxa. Aguarde novas emoções.

**Elis:** Não fique nervosa. Aí vai a continuação. O pessoal da casa da árvore está sendo tratado com carinho e sopinha. Vamos ver se eles melhoram. Já Summerlee e Marguerite vão ter que se apressar se quiserem ajudar o cientista.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

A primeira providência de Verônica após a partida dos amigos foi arrumar o antigo quarto de Roxton e Malone e transferi-los para lá. Além de tornar mais fácil o trabalho de cuidar dos rapazes, fariam companhia um ao outro. Apesar de preocupados com Arthur e Marguerite, o casal tentou acalmar Roxton para que ele repousasse, mas o caçador só sossegou quando a loira avisou que os amigos finalmente haviam se comunicado através dos espelhos, informando que estavam muito bem.

Após fazer os enfermos tomarem mais uma caneca do chá medicinal de Summerlee e amarrar compressas frescas em seus rostos, Verônica começou a preparar o almoço.

O jornalista rapidamente foi vencido pelo sono, mas o caçador, apesar de exausto pela noite mal dormida, sentia-se desconfortável e rolou na cama por quase meia hora.

"Malone..." – Roxton sussurrou para o amigo que cochilava na cama ao lado – "Psiu... Malone..."

"O quê?" – Ned abriu preguiçosamente os olhos.

"Preciso de um favor."

"Pode falar... mas por que está sussurrando?"

"Não quero que Verônica escute."

"O que você quer?"

"Eu preciso de outra compressa fria."

"É só pedir. Vou chamá-la..."

"Não, não, não... Preste atenção, seu tonto. Não é só meu rosto que está inchado e dolorido." – o caçador olhou sem graça para o amigo.

"Aaahhh! Entendi. E você quer que eu peça uma compressa extra para você?"

"Não, seu idiota. Você vai pedir para você."

"Mas não sou eu quem está com dor no s..."

"... chame-a, peça a compressa e fale que é para você, e quando ela trouxer, mande-a sair dizendo que está encabulado." - John irritou-se - "Aí entregue para mim. Entendeu agora?"

"Aaahhh! Entendi. Quer dizer que eu posso me sentir constrangido e você não?"

"Isso é muito embaraçoso. Além do mais ela é sua namorada. Vocês são íntimos."

"E daí? Eu não quero que ela me faça perguntas sobre isso."

"E você acha que eu quero que ela pergunte para mim? Imagino que tanto você quanto ela ficarão mais constrangidos ainda."

"Droga." – Ned pensou um pouco – "Está bem, mas assim que ela trouxer a tal compressa nós a expulsamos do quarto."

"Combinado."

"E se ela insistir..."

"Malone" – John rangeu os dentes e percebendo que a paciência do amigo chegava ao fim, Ned finalmente chamou.

"VERÔNICA!"

* * *

"_Não vou pedir para que se sente porque ainda temos muito para percorrer. Mas peço que me ouça com bastante atenção, logo você entenderá..."_

O botânico estava curioso.

"Esse casal do qual lhe falei, o que levou a mãe de Verônica para fora do platô, teve uma filha. Ainda criança, foi raptada e seus pais nunca mais puderam encontrá-la. Verônica chamou minha atenção para esse fato porque sua mãe menciona um sinal de nascença que a criança desaparecida possuía. Esse sinal também é o símbolo da família..."

"Sinto muito Marguerite, mas onde quer chegar?"

"Permita que lhe mostre algo..." a morena virou-se de costas para Summerlee, abriu alguns botões da camisa e mostrou-lhe o sinal.

"Está vendo?" ela perguntou.

Seu companheiro estava boquiaberto e com uma expressão confusa

"O que foi, Arthur? Esse sinal representa algo para você?"

"Bem... é... não entendo... Minha mente pode estar me pregando uma peça, mas posso jurar já ter visto esse desenho antes... é o selo da família Mayfair. Um grande amigo meu, Alexandre Mayfair, que aliás era avô de Anne, sempre o usava em suas correspondências."

Marguerite sentiu-se relaxar; afinal, Summerlee estava ratificando a história contada por Abigail.

"Se nossas suspeitas estiverem certas, há uma grande chance de eu ser a filha desaparecida desse casal."

Summerlee parou de caminhar aguardando o que viria a seguir.

"Os exploradores que levaram Abigail para Londres eram Anne e Leon Mayfair."

O botânico estava paralisado.

"Está entendendo a gravidade do que digo?"

Ele olhava para o nada como se procurasse por mais respostas que esclarecessem o que acreditava ter ouvido.

"Preciso sentar um pouco." – o homem dirigiu-se até uma grande pedra onde se acomodou. Marguerite sentou a seu lado, tomando-lhe uma das mãos.

"Eu posso ser sua sobrinha-neta, Summerlee." – disse carinhosamente – "Independente do que você ache, quero dizer que me faria feliz ter alguém como você na minha família. Imaginar que isso é possível me faz muito, muito feliz."

Arthur finalmente saiu de seu torpor.

"Essa é a melhor notícia que recebo há muito tempo!" - puxou a herdeira para junto de si – "Venha cá e me dê um abraço!"

Marguerite não possuía palavras suficientes para descrever tudo que pensava e sentia! Era tão bom... saber que tem uma família, que tem com quem contar... quando até então, sentia que nem mesmo sua identidade pessoal estaria completa enquanto não conhecesse as pessoas que lhe deram a vida.

"Querida, não pode ser apenas uma coincidência. Para mim está claro que sua marca de nascença nos diz quem é você" - ele disse desvencilhando-se do abraço – "Mas neste momento temos uma missão muito importante a cumprir. Salvar um cientista rabugento e adorável."

"Tem razão." – a herdeira sorriu ao mesmo tempo que enxugava o rosto. Ajudou o botânico a se levantar.

"Bem. E já que ainda temos um longo caminho a percorrer, se importaria de me contar o que fez durante sua infância, claro, se não for muito desagradável ou pessoal."

"Você é a primeira pessoa com quem converso sobre isso há muitos anos. Finalmente, agora estou preparada para falar sobre mim..."

* * *

Após a deliciosa sopa do almoço, Verônica acomodou-se na biblioteca para ler um pouco, enquanto Roxton e Malone se instalaram confortavelmente nas espreguiçadeiras da varanda. Assim podiam observar o platô e ao mesmo tempo ver os sinais de Marguerite e Summerlee que chegavam pontualmente a cada duas horas tranqüilizando-os.

_Marguerite e Verônica inclinaram-se sobre Roxton e Malone acariciando-lhes os cabelos. Aproximaram ainda mais seus rostos dos deles sussurrando em seus ouvidos._

"_Eu te amo."_

_Elas roçaram os lábios pelas faces deles até encontrarem suas bocas que mordiscaram com suavidade antes de lentamente abrirem passagem explorando-as ao mesmo tempo em que tomavam posse daquilo que John e Ned sabiam que a elas pertencia._

"Com que estava sonhando Roxton?" – Malone despertou com um sorriso.

"Que estávamos a sós: eu e minha dama." – suspirou o caçador – "E você?"

"Sonhei que eu estava sozinho com a minha."

* * *

Hellen caminhava à frente, sendo seguida de perto por Rouanet, que puxava a corda presa à cintura de Challenger (o qual tinha as mãos firmemente atadas às costas). Os pés estavam amarrados de forma que ele pudesse andar, mas não correr.

O cientista não parecia estar no melhor de sua forma. Tinha um galo na cabeça, manchas de sangue coagulado na camisa e no rosto, provenientes de um corte no supercílio, e um ar abatido, resultado da noite em claro e de ter recebido apenas um pedaço de pão velho com um pouco de água no café da manhã.

Seus raptores também não estavam muito bem. Por causa da cantoria, haviam sido privados do sono e a comida existente no acampamento improvisado, não era das melhores. E a mulher estava mais irritada do que nunca. Se não fosse pela necessidade de ter o trion e, principalmente, o oroborus, já teria matado George no dia anterior.

Mas Hellen sabia que acabar com ele era só uma questão de tempo... antes do cair da noite tudo estaria resolvido.

**CONTINUA!**

**EXTRAS DO DVD... ops, quer dizer da FIC: Estão pensando que é só DVD chique que tem extras? Pois saibam que nós também somos chiques (e muito!). Então, especialmente para os queridos leitores, aí vai uma das cenas escritas, mas que foi cortada na edição (ops, de novo, quer dizer revisão) final do capítulo:**

_Após a deliciosa sopa do almoço, Verônica acomodou-se na biblioteca para ler um pouco, enquanto Roxton e Malone se instalaram confortavelmente nas espreguiçadeiras da varanda. Assim podiam observar o platô e ao mesmo tempo, ver os sinais de Marguerite e Summerlee que chegavam pontualmente a cada duas horas, tranqüilizando-os._

_Ned olha para a paisagem e começa a refletir sobre os rumos tão inesperados que sua vida tomou em tão pouco tempo. Bem como a de seus amigos, claro! As coisas haviam mudado de tal forma que até seus motivos para voltar a Londres eram totalmente diferentes._

_Já não desejava voltar e reencontrar Gladys, impressionar seu pai (o dono do jornal em que trabalhava) e nem mesmo tornar-se um famoso jornalista. Há algum tempo chegou à conclusão de que não poderia relatar tudo que havia visto no platô! Muitos relatos pareceriam absurdos e ele poderia cair no ridículo. Mas seu principal receio era o de que centenas de exploradores se embrenhassem na mata à procura de riquezas e animais raros, passando por cima de que ou quem estivesse no caminho._

_Resolver perguntar a opinião de Roxton, mas somente agora deu-se conta de que seu amigo dormia, babando e roncando na espreguiçadeira ao lado._

"_Roxton?" Ned fecha a cara e faz cara de tédio ao não obter resposta. "Roxton... Roxton... acorda..."_

_O caçador, entretanto, está muito distante dali... Está sonhando que é um cowboy do velho oeste, entrando em um bar para beber alguma coisa._

_Ao sentar-se à mesa, percebe a garçonete com um vestido escandalosamente decotado no colo e mostrando metade da perna indo em sua direção (idêntica a Marguerite). Ela coloca a bandeja sobre a mesa e abaixa o corpo de forma que ele pode ver até o fundo do decote._

_Acariciando o pescoço dele, começa a falar: "Não é todo dia que se vê homens fortes e másculos como você neste lugar... que tal subirmos até o meu quarto?"_

_Antes que pudesse abrir a boca, a mulher começou a falar seu nome e... que estranho! Ela tinha a voz de Malone!_

"_Acorda, Roxton!"_

"_Ahn… O que foi, o que foi que aconteceu…?"_

"_Eu não consigo dormir! E você estava..."_

"_Ok, se eu roncar de novo você me acorda, certo? Bons sonhos!" Roxton vira para o lado e começa a roncar novamente._

"_Roxton... Roxton..."_

"_Mas por Deus! Você fica aí roncando que nem um porco e ainda tem a coragem de me acordar para dizer que EU é que estava roncando? Ninguém merece, Malone!"_

"_Mas eu nem estava dormindo!" o jornalista responde indignado._

"_Está falando igual a Marguerite!" e volta a dormir, a roncar e a babar._


	5. Capítulo 5

**DDT.3: O RETORNO DE UM VELHO AMIGO**

**AUTORAS:** Lady K & TowandaBR

**Capítulo 5 (PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ÚLTIMAS EMOÇÕES!) Sempre quis escrever isso huahuahua**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions, não há nenhum lucro com esta fic, a idéia é apenas nos divertir e divertir aos fãs (mas não nos opomos a qualquer tipo de presente, mesmo que seja em dinheiro lol).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. Lol.

**COMMENTS:**

**Rosa**: Vc é ruim, hein? Os dois gravemente enfermos e vc ainda tira uma com a cara deles, né? Rs...

**Rafinha**: Q saudade de vc! Faz tempo q não nos vemos no msn :-(

**Hortencia e Rosely**: hahaha sonho, é sonho, meninas rs...

**Elis**: Filhota, viu como saiu rapidinho este capítulo? Então vc não gosta de Hellen? Ih, então vai odiar este capítulo hahaha leia e comprove!

**Aline**: Realmente, o Malone é mto cara de pau! Fica roncando q nem um porco e ainda acorda o coitadinho do Rox (q nem ronca lol) e ainda tah com as bolas inchadas hahaha oh guy!

**Cris**: Rachamos de rir com seu review, até coloquei uma frase no msn zuando com a Si hahaha Na verdade a Si fez aquela cena do sonho e me pediu um help, disse q não tava romântica e tal. Aí eu apaguei e fiz a cena extra, q eu queria q fosse oficial, mas a Si não deixou! O máximo que consegui foi fazer virar um extra. Surpresa? Huahuahua sou uma diva do mal, primucha, esqueceu?

**Maga**: Ih, se no anterior vc já chorou, imagina nesse q a Marg vai falar da infância... pega uma caixa de lenço antes de começar, vai precisar rs...

**Jess**: Não dá idéia! Mas do jeito q somos todas umas falidas, imagina a super produção q ia sair? Talvez a gente possa ir lá naquele parque q você me falou no msn em julho qdo Si e eu formos aí e os participantes da conv encenam a fic e alguém filma! E vendemos bem caro p/ o povo do grupo hahaha Podemos até chamar o Cid Moreira p/ narrar huahuahua

**Lorena:** Oba, q bom q vc tah um pouco mais folgada agora e tah podendo acompanhar mais a fic! Esse ficou um pouco maior p/ compensar o capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 (PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, ÚLTIMAS EMOÇÕES!) Sempre quis escrever isso huahuahua**

Hellen, Patrick e Challenger pararam pouco depois do almoço para descansar. Faltava pouco para chegarem ao local do encontro e não havia motivo para pressa.

Sobretudo, a mulher queria deixar de lado um pouco da tensão que estava sentindo nos últimos dias. Amarraram as mãos do prisioneiro na frente do corpo e o sentaram recostado a uma árvore com os pés atados. Era a primeira vez no dia que o cientista sentia-se menos desconfortável. Ter George tão abatido poderia dificultar a negociação então ofereceram-lhe água fresca e uma fruta.

"Me diga, Hellen." – Patrick puxou conversa – "Por que esse oroborus é tão importante? Você e Mordren falaram alguma coisa sobre ele, mas confesso estar curioso para saber mais."

"E por que motivo eu lhe contaria isso? E ainda mais na frente dele." – a ruiva meneou a cabeça na direção do cientista que parecia dormitar.

"Em primeiro lugar porque sei que nossa mercadoria de troca deixará de ser útil muito em breve." – o topógrafo sorriu cinicamente, demonstrando saber perfeitamente que não havia intenção de manter o prisioneiro vivo - "Segundo, porque agora somos sócios."

"Sócios? Você e eu?" – Hellen gargalhou.

"Sim. Ou você acha que depois de tudo isso eu vou me contentar com alguns trocados? Sei que existem muito mais coisas por trás disso tudo e quero minha parte."

"Percebe que as chances de eu ter que matá-lo aumentam a cada dia, Patrick?"

"Seu problema, minha cara, é levar tudo muito a sério. Eu conheço a saída dessa porcaria de lugar. Você me mata e fica encalhada aqui pelo resto da vida." – Rouanet fez uma pausa observando a mulher que parecia refletir – "Pense um pouco. Você é tão canalha e ambiciosa quanto eu. Somos perfeitos um para o outro. Conte tudo de uma vez."

Ela ainda levou algum tempo até finalmente decidir.

"Está bem... O oroborus é o passaporte para o que é meu por direito: minha herança."

"Se é sua herança, por que não a tem?"

"A herança foi usurpada de minha mãe pela irmã dela. Depois, quando tia Anne teve uma filha, a herança deveria ter passado para ela porque de acordo com a tradição, ela tinha o sinal da família e eu, não. Isso é uma estupidez. Eu sou mais velha e esse direito é meu."

"Mas como você pode requerer uma herança se a filha de sua tia já a tem?"

"Porque minha prima foi raptada quando criança e ninguém sabe o paradeiro dela. Isso faz de mim a próxima da linhagem."

"Nenhuma pista de quem possa tê-la levado?"

"Claro que sim! Mordren a raptou. Mandado por minha mãe."

"Está me dizendo que os dois planejaram tudo?" – Rouanet gargalhou – "Pelo que vejo vocês são muito parecidas. E depois disso? O que aconteceu?"

"A menina foi levada para um orfanato e adotada. Ninguém mais soube dela a partir daí. E somente de posse do oroborus, minha mãe ou eu poderemos exigir a herança. E é isso que farei muito em breve."

"E esse tal de Roxton? Não acha que é uma coincidência que seu ex-noivo esteja nesse lugar? Ele também pode estar atrás do oroborus."

"Como você mesmo disse, é só uma incrível coincidência. Ele é um caçador, o que o leva a muitas partes do mundo."

"Você o conheceu em um desses safáris? Ele a caçou ou foi o contrário?" – Rouanet não resistiu ao impulso de implicar com a ruiva.

"Não seja tolo. John é filho da melhor amiga de minha mãe." – foi a vez de Hellen gargalhar – "Acredite ou não, minha mãe lhe é eternamente grata por ela ter escondido a criança na propriedade da família sem que ninguém soubesse."

Challenger sentia-se exausto física e mentalmente, mas ele tentava manter-se atento a conversa que demorou um pouco a fazer sentido até que pareceu como se esta fosse uma pedra a cair na água, a qual passa a agitar-se lentamente de maneira circular. Ficou chocado diante de tudo que ouviu. Manteve-se calado e de olhos fechados, fingindo dormir para ver se escutaria algo mais, apesar de atordoado com as novas informações. Hellen continuou.

"Nos vimos pouco durante a infância. Depois de crescida, as famílias tentaram me aproximar, a principio do irmão dele, mas John sempre me pareceu mais interessante e quando deixei isso claro, todos concordaram que seríamos companheiros mais adequados um ao outro."

"Por que não se casaram?"

"Porque John tem um sério defeito. Ele tem caráter" – a mulher deu de ombros encerrando a conversa.

* * *

"Eu não me lembro, claro, era muito pequena. Fui deixada em um orfanato quando tinha um ano" - Marguerite começou a contar a Summerlee.

"Então, surgiu um casal cuja mulher não podia ter filhos e me levaram dali. Nos mudamos para a Bélgica, onde meu pai tinha negócios. Essa foi uma época boa para mim! Martin Krux, meu pai adotivo, era um homem carinhoso e que fazia todas as minhas vontades. Tinha todos os luxos e conveniências que o dinheiro de meu pai permitiam, o que era, praticamente, sem limites."

"Infelizmente, sua esposa não compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos e, pior ainda, odiava o fato de não poder ter seus próprios filhos. Ela só me tratava mal quando ele não estava por perto. Fazia questão de deixar claro que eu era uma intrusa naquele lar, uma adotada e nada mais. Isso feria meus sentimentos infantis, mas no fim, meu pai compensava todas as tristezas e carências que ela me provocava."

"Por conta dos negócios, retornamos à Inglaterra após anos e quando eu tinha oito anos, meu pai caiu doente e faleceu meses depois. Pela primeira vez na vida, me vi totalmente a sós com aquela mulher... foi quando me chamou para uma conversa de 'mulher para mulher' como ela disse."

"_Marguerite, nunca escondi que não suporto sua presença. Faz-me lembrar da minha incapacidade em ter filhos. Você só veio para esta casa porque Martin insistiu e não houve como convencê-lo do contrário. Meu desejo, agora que ele se foi, é jogar você no meio da rua, e eu o faria sem hesitar. Mas o que a sociedade dirá de mim, não é mesmo? Além disso, meu marido fez o favor de deixar em testamento que, para manter minha parte nos negócios, deverei dar educação adequada a você e ainda deixou-lhe algumas propriedades. Vamos esclarecer as coisas de uma vez por todas: você irá para o colégio interno durante todo o ano. Como não posso mantê-la no internato durante as férias, só virá para casa nessa ocasião, quando contratarei alguém para cuidar de você, mesmo porque espero estar bem longe daqui nessas ocasiões, viajando. Contudo, se porventura eu estiver na casa, evite me dirigir a palavra. E assim que tiver idade, arrumo-lhe um casamento e você some daqui."_

"Tudo era tão estranho, tão novo... não tinha nenhuma maturidade para entender do que aquela mulher me falava. Começou a fazer sentido quando fui para o internato. Minha 'mãe' sempre fez questão de deixar claro às tutoras que eu era indesejável e que não deveria receber regalias. Era um inferno! Cheguei a mudar três vezes de colégio por ser considerada rebelde e indisciplinada."

"Não raro nos natais e aniversários eu estava sozinha, ou acompanhada de alguma criada."

"Normalmente passava parte das férias em casa. Eu gostava apenas quando íamos para Londres nas férias. Tínhamos uma casa de campo perto de Avebury. Então ficava o dia todo brincando nas pedras. Fingia que era outra pessoa, tinha meu próprio mundo. Imaginava que era uma princesa e que, a qualquer momento, um príncipe num cavalo branco viria me salvar da bruxa. Mas o príncipe nunca chegava e eu voltava à realidade..."

"Os anos passaram e quando tinha cerca de dezesseis anos, minha mãe arranjou um casamento para mim... Urgh um velho nojento, barbudo e grosseiro! Foi quando percebi que aquela vida não poderia ser para mim. Peguei todo o dinheiro que consegui guardar durante todo o tempo em que estive lá (sim, sempre pensei em fugir um dia), algumas jóias minhas e mais algumas coisinhas que, digamos, 'peguei emprestado' dela e fui para Paris."

"Inacreditável, Marguerite!" Summerlee finalmente conseguiu dizer algo. "Mas o que uma jovem poderia fazer sozinha pelo mundo?"

"No começo foi difícil, até que conheci uma moça que me ajudou. A melhor amiga que já tive: Adrienne Montclaire." – Marguerite respirou fundo. Após uma pausa balançou a cabeça como que espantando as lembranças – "Mas essa eu conto outro dia, certo?"

Ele apenas assentiu, sorrindo carinhosamente, e continuaram a andar.

Um tempo depois, Summerlee interrompeu a caminhada.

"Está tudo bem?" - Marguerite preocupou-se.

"Se não me engano estamos perto do local do encontro."

"Estamos, sim." – confirmou ela.

"Escute o que vamos fazer. Ninguém sabe a meu respeito, então, a partir de agora você seguirá sozinha."

"Tem algum plano?"

"Tenho."

"Pode me contar?"

"Claro. Trocamos as peças por George, e vamos embora para casa. O que você acha?"

"Summerlee, você não me engana! O que pretende?"

"Exatamente o que acabei de dizer minha cara. Pretendo que seja feita uma troca."

* * *

Pela enésima vez, Hellen olhava para o sol.

"_A qualquer momento os idiotas vão aparecer por aqui... falta tão pouco... mamãe vai vibrar de alegria!"_ - pensava, até ser interrompida de seus devaneios megalomaníacos ao notar Patrick saindo do acampamento.

"Aonde você vai agora?"

"Faça a troca sozinha. Garantirei que não tentarão nos pegar desprevenidos. Estarei por perto, não se preocupe."

Os olhos verdes amazônicos da ruiva brilharam de pura excitação.

"_Até que ele não é tão inútil... pena que não voltará para Londres comigo..."_

* * *

Marguerite logo avistou sua inimiga que a esperava no local e hora marcada. Andou até o centro da clareira e encheu-se de revolta ao ver Challenger amarrado e amordaçado como um animal e, como se não bastasse, cheio de hematomas e manchas de sangue já secas em seu rosto. Sua vontade era chegar atirando naquela desgraçada que agora lhe sorria com o maior cinismo que a herdeira já havia visto.

"Onde estão os outros?" – perguntou Hellen desconfiada.

"Em casa. Estão doentes. Eu vim sozinha."

"Está achando que sou burra?" – apontou a arma para a cabeça do cientista – "Vou perguntar só mais uma vez: onde eles estão?"

A morena ficou ainda mais apreensiva.

"Escute. Roxton, Ned e Verônica estão doentes. Caxumba. E não estão em condições de ir a lugar algum."

A ruiva engatilhou o revólver.

"Escute!" – Marguerite subiu o tom de voz – "Challenger estava justamente colhendo ervas para o preparo de remédio para eles quando você o capturou. Tente se lembrar do que ele fazia. Por favor."

A mulher deu uma gargalhada.

"Que sensação maravilhosa vê-la implorar."

A herdeira suspirou aliviada quando a prima perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que desviava a arma do amigo:

"Trouxe o que mandei, queridinha?"

"Sim." – tirou as peças da mochila e as mostrou – "Solte Challenger e eu entregarei."

"Coloque o trion e o oroborus aí nessa pedra e recue. Só então seu amigo será libertado."

Marguerite hesitou por alguns instantes. Hellen estava com todas as cartas na mão: tinha a arma apontada para George e ainda por cima sabia que Rouanet com certeza estava por perto. Agora ela queria que lhe entregasse as peças e recuasse? E quem garantiria que realmente cumpriria o acordo? Já havia dado provas mais do que suficientes de ser uma pessoa em quem não se pode confiar. A herdeira tirou a arma do coldre e apontou para Hellen.

"Está bem, mas você permanece exatamente aí onde está. Solte Challenger e só então pegue as peças!"

"Que falta de confiança, queridinha! Fico desconcertada que duvide da minha honestidade, mas se prefere assim, será feito."

Cautelosamente, Marguerite deixou os objetos na pedra indicada e sem desviar Hellen da mira de sua arma, deu alguns passos para trás. Challenger teve os pés desamarrados.

"Levante-se, velho estúpido."

O cientista começou a andar em direção à amiga. A ruiva riu mais uma vez.

"Atire em mim, queridinha. Seu amigo está na sua linha de tiro. Vocês são alvos fáceis. Mato o cientista e antes mesmo que ele caia morto você recebe o próximo tiro." - Hellen mais uma vez ergueu a arma – "Agora eu acabo com vocês dois! Acharam mesmo que iam se dar bem? Que simplórios!"

Marguerite irritou-se consigo mesma. Como pôde ser tão estúpida a ponto de não perceber manobra tão óbvia!

Escondido na mata, Summerlee aproximou-se um pouco para tentar escutar o que as mulheres discutiam, mas não contava com o fato de Patrick já o ter visto. Sentiu o cano gelado da arma tocar-lhe a nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu a advertência:

"Sem gracinhas, velhote! Apenas caminhe."

Hellen já ia atirar quando percebeu a aproximação do topógrafo e de seu novo prisioneiro. George virou-se e quase não acreditou ao ver o amigo.

"Ora, ora, parece que alguém pretendia pegar-nos em uma armadilha, Patrick! Estamos com sorte, conseguimos o que queríamos e ainda vamos acabar com três idiotas de uma vez só. Aliás, este é um que ainda não tínhamos visto."

Apesar de ferido, ter as mãos amarradas e estar surpreso, Challenger, estava atento a tudo que se passava ao redor e andou sorrateiramente até a morena.

Aproveitando a distração provocada pela captura do biólogo, Marguerite, rapidamente, tentou jogar-se à frente para tentar recuperar as peças, mas foi impedida por Hellen, que agora a ameaçava com a espingarda.

"Tente isso e eu mato você lentamente. Começando com uma bala em cada joelho."

Por instantes, a atenção de Patrick, voltou-se para a amante que pretendia intimidar Marguerite; era a oportunidade que Summerlee esperava. O botânico colocou uma das mãos no bolso do casaco enquanto, com a outra, pegava alguma coisa no bolso seguinte. De posse de um pequeno objeto chamou a atenção para si.

"Queiram me dar um instante de sua atenção senhores e senhoras." – elevou a voz em um tom sereno e firme. Os outros viraram para ele – "Reconhecem o que tenho em minha mão?"

Todos ficaram assustados. Arthur continuou.

"Para os que não conhecem, tenho em minha mão direita o pino que pertence a granada Mills que estou segurando com minha mão esquerda, dentro do meu bolso. Explodirá cinco segundos após eu soltar o dispositivo e vai atingir qualquer coisa em um raio de cinqüenta metros... Ah, e caso estejam curiosos, este artefato se divide em quarenta e seis fragmentos letais. Alguma pergunta?"

"Está blefando." – Rouanet sorriu sem desviar a arma do biólogo. Hellen e Marguerite permaneciam apontando as suas uma para a outra.

"Bem, cavalheiro, você pode atirar em mim e provar que é um blefe."

"Estamos armados, velho." – provocou a ruiva.

"Exato. A meu ver temos um impasse. A senhorita e Marguerite estão na mira uma da outra, enquanto esse cavalheiro pode me matar a qualquer momento e então todos nós explodimos."

"Continue." – Rouanet pediu.

"É muito simples. Viemos fazer uma troca. Vocês pegam o que vieram buscar e nós pegamos o que queremos. Cada um vai para o seu lado e ninguém se machuca. O que acham?"

Marguerite parecia não acreditar nas palavras e nem na calma de seu tio-avô. Hellen pensou. Queria matá-los, mas naquele instante a negociação parecia a melhor opção.

"Está certo."

"Então, senhorita, aproxime-se e pegue as peças."

A mulher obedeceu. Arthur continuou com as instruções.

"George, entre na mata, atrás de mim e continue andando. Nós o alcançaremos." – o cientista obedeceu – "Agora vocês dois entrem na mata atrás de vocês, enquanto fazemos o mesmo. É claro que podem vir atrás de nós se quiserem, mas acho que antes de fazer isso, deveriam pensar se realmente vale a pena arriscar o trion e o oroborus. Afinal foi para isso que vieram, e não por nós."

Cada grupo entrou na floresta em lados opostos. Marguerite e Summerlee, Hellen e Patrick.

Os amigos foram até Challenger e o ampararam a fim de tirá-lo dali antes que o pior acontecesse. Correram tão rápido quanto puderam até finalmente sentirem-se seguros. George e Marguerite não acreditaram ao escutar Summerlee gargalhar ao mesmo tempo que tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"Do que está rindo? Quase fomos mortos."

Arthur finalmente tirou a mão esquerda do bolso e abriu mostrando aos dois.

"Quer dizer que não há nenhum explosivo?"

"Oh, mas é claro que não, Marguerite. Esse pino de granada é meu amuleto da sorte. Foi-me dado por um de meus filhos ao retornar da guerra. Parece que funciona mesmo, hein?"

"Arthur Summerlee. Só você mesmo para fazer uma entrada como esta." - a voz do cientista soou enquanto abraçava fortemente o amigo que retribuiu – "Senti sua falta, meu velho."

"Velho? Daqui por diante preste muita atenção a quem chama de velho. Afinal ajudei a salvar você, não foi?"

"Com certeza, meu amigo." – George olhou para Marguerite – "Vocês dois fazem uma bela dupla. Muito obrigado."

"Você está horrível! Sente-se, Challenger. Enquanto cuidamos de você e nos preparamos para passar a noite aqui, podemos matar saudades de Summerlee."

* * *

O cair da noite aumentou ainda mais a angustia dos moradores da casa da árvore. Sem a luz do sol era impossível a comunicação usando os espelhos e até o amanhecer ficariam sem notícias.

Apreensivos os três pouco falaram ao jantar. Na verdade, também não comeram muito.

Roxton queria ficar na varanda imaginando que Marguerite e Summerlee pudessem de alguma forma se comunicar durante a madrugada, mas Verônica brigou com ele e o arrastou de volta para a cama. Tendo melhorado um pouco, Malone queria ajudar na arrumação a cozinha.

"Vá descansar, Ned." – ela recusou.

"Está bem. É melhor você dormir também."

"Só vou terminar aqui." – despediram-se com um beijo. O jornalista já ia saindo da cozinha quando Verônica o chamou.

"Ned, pode, por favor levar a compressa extra para Roxton?" – Malone olhou surpreso.

"Você sabia desde o começo?"

Ela sorriu.

"Sim. Mas não diga nada a ele, está bem?"

"Eu não conto." – ele retribuiu o sorriso – "Boa noite!"

* * *

Após finalmente terem feito a troca, Rouanet e a mulher rapidamente chegaram a um acordo de que, no final das contas, haviam conseguido aquilo que realmente lhes interessava. Não valia a pena ir atrás dos exploradores e arriscarem perder tudo. Comemoraram a vitória com uma pequena garrafa de aguardente que o homem comprara em Manaus e que mantinha fechada justamentepara uma ocasião especial.

"Que eles fiquem eternamente neste inferno." – Hellen ergueu a caneca de alumínio em um brinde – "Ao retorno à civilização."

"A nossa sociedade." – Patrick replicou.

Na manhã seguinte, eles prosseguiram em sua jornada. O que deveria ser uma curta caminhada transformou-se em uma, duas, três, quatro horas.

"Você é um estúpido, Patrick." – Hellen esbravejava - "Eu lhe paguei para entrar e sair deste inferno e estamos andando em círculos desde cedo."

"Tenho certeza de que o caminho era este." – o topógrafo tentava justificar-se. Ela o pegou pelo queixo, virando bruscamente seu rosto para a direita ao mesmo tempo em que apontava.

"Aquela pedra junto à árvore. Passamos por aqui mais de duas vezes." – virou o rosto do homem para o outro lado – "Olhe para o chão. São pegadas que já deixamos. Você está perdido."

"Está bem. Eu admito. Mas o que quer que eu faça além de continuar procurando o lugar certo?" – ele estava tão irritado quanto ela.

"DROGA!"

Os dois pararam ficando em silêncio, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam manter a calma.

"Espero que estejam dispostos a negociar mais uma vez."

Apontando suas armas, viraram rapidamente para ver quem lhes dirigia a palavra.

Ladeada por dois homens lá estava Abigail Layton.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Cenas excluídas (Por motivos óbvios):**

**Versão da Verônica**

Verônica está deitada só de calcinha, soutien, meia 3/8 e cinta liga (tudo preto) com uma máscara verde (dessas naturais, porque Verônica é uma diva) lambuzando toda a sua cara, além de fatias de tomate nos olhos.

Ela tem a impressão de ouvir alguém indo em direção a seu quarto e pensa: "Hummmmm... Talvez seja o Ned querendo me fazer uma surpresa... Espero que ele goste de salada!"

Fica esperando que o jornalista pule sobre ela na cama, mas isso não acontece. Dez minutos depois ela tira as fatias de tomate dos olhos e constata, decepcionada, que está sozinha.

&&&&&&&

**Versão do Malone**

"_Carente de amor, procurei remédio na vida noturna..." _

Malone, dividindo o quarto com Roxton (só o quarto, mentes sujas) ouvia em seu _disc man_ essas sábias palavras de amor que diziam tudo que ele sentia naquele momento. Estava carente, queria colo e era de madrugada. A "vida noturna" da qual sentia falta era quando dormia ao lado de Verônica.

Claro que não poderiam fazer muita coisa, mas ao menos um cafuné ele queria...

Levantou-se pé por pé e foi até o quarto de sua namorada.

Verônica está deitada só de calcinha, soutien, meia 3/8 e cinta liga (tudo preto) com uma máscara verde (dessas naturais, porque Verônica é uma diva) lambuzando toda a sua cara, além de fatias de tomate nos olhos.

Malone pensa: "Pena que minha garganta esteja doendo tanto e eu não possa mastigar, senão seria uma boa oportunidade para comer a Verônica. Digo, a salada...". Por fim, resolve que poderia ser constrangedor surpreendê-la naquela situação e volta para seu quarto.

**Hahaha pensaram q eu não sacanearia os dois pombinhos tbem, né?**


	6. Capítulo 6

**DDT.3: O RETORNO DE UM VELHO AMIGO**

**AUTORAS:** Lady K & TowandaBR

**Capítulo 6 (ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO) **

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions, não há nenhum lucro com esta fic, a idéia é apenas nos divertir e divertir aos fãs (mas não nos opomos a qualquer tipo de presente, mesmo que seja em dinheiro lol).

**GÊNERO:** Aventura, romance, comédia e umas cenas calientes (não sabemos exatamente qdo). Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. Lol.

**COMMENTS: **Agradecemos imensamente a todos que acompanharam esta fic, mesmo aqueles que não deixaram review ou que nos deixaram msg apenas no orkut. Nosso mto obrigada!

**Elis**: Viu como nem demoramos, filhota? Rs...

**Jess**: E agora, Chall conta ou não conta? Sobre ela ir atrás da herança, preferimos pensar q ela era mto orgulhosa p/ isso. MASSSSS teremos surpresas sobre a mãe adotiva, aguarde!

**Maga**: Será q a Hellen morre agora? Essa fic tah parecendo Rei do Gado com tantas vakas né? Lol

**Lorena**: Esse capítulo não teve cenas extras, o tempo está meio curto desta vez, mas futuramente, quem sabe rs... Opa, de última hora chegou uma cena excluída!

**Cris**: Vc descobriu meu segredo – realmente existe alguém q me inspirou a escrever sobre o Rox roncando e tbem naquela fic Jogos Mortais qdo a Danieca faz isso... Não posso dizer o nome, mas começa com Si e termina com mone, mas acho difícil vc descobrir quem é rs... Sobre a compressa para o Roxton, leia e descubra hehehe

**Aline**: Pornográfico? Essa fic não tem quase nada de pornográfico, vc q fica vendo malícia em td hahaha besterenta!

**Lalis**: Eis o nosso final, mas aguarde a próxima! ;-)

Para quem perguntou sobre como Verônica descobriu que Roxton precisava das compressas: Por mais que tentasse ele provavelmente estaria andando meio...digamos...prejudicado.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 (FINAL)**

"Verônica?" – disse Hellen surpresa. A mulher a frente deles parecia com a moça que lutara com Mordren, mas havia alguma coisa estranha. Tinha uma aparência mais velha e vestia roupas diferentes da moradora da casa da árvore. Usava trajes semelhantes aos de Marguerite. Blusa em tecido claro cujas mangas estavam dobradas, saia escura e botas de cano alto. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos na nuca.

"Não. Esta é Abigail Layton." – corrigiu Patrick.

"Não faz a mínima diferença." - A ruiva engatilhou o rifle apontando para a mulher.

Imediatamente dois homens colocaram-se à frente de sua protegida, enquanto mais de uma dezena deles emergia da mata. Alguns apontavam arcos e flechas, enquanto outros mantinham os forasteiros sob a mira de zarabatanas. O topógrafo esticou o braço abaixando o rifle da companheira, ao mesmo tempo em que também abaixava o seu.

Uma vez mais os dois avatares voltaram a suas posições ao lado daquela que juraram defender.

"Há quanto tempo, Abigail." – disse Patrick cordialmente.

"Não estou aqui por sua causa, senhor Rouanet." – disse a protetora sem desviar os olhos da ruiva.

"É assim que recebe os amigos?" – insistiu o homem com um sorriso.

"O assunto que tenho a tratar é unicamente com essa mulher." - Abigail o olhou com uma expressão indiferente e fria, mas seu tom de voz, apesar de baixo, mal escondia a irritação – "Nunca me dirija a palavra, senhor Rouanet."

O topógrafo sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha e engoliu em seco meneando ligeiramente a cabeça. Hellen não conseguia desviar os olhos da figura imponente a sua frente.

"Você tem algo que me pertence."

"Não sei do que está falando." – a ruiva tentou desconversar.

"O trion."

"Você falou em negociar." - Hellen olhou os homens que os cercavam – "Me parece que não será uma negociação muito justa. O que oferece? Eu lhe entrego as peças e eles não nos matam?"

"Uma troca justa. Você entrega o que eu quero, e eu lhe dou a informação que você precisa."

"E que informação é esta?"

"A saída do platô."

**_(tã... rã... rã... rã... rã... Musiquinha tema de TLW e abertura do capítulo de hoje... tã... rã... rã... rã... rã) _**

"Deixe ver se entendi direito. Eu lhe dou o trion e o oroborus e você nos mostra a saída?"

"Quero apenas o que devo preservar. Nem mais, nem menos. O trion pela saída do platô."

"E quanto à metade do oroborus?" – Hellen estava curiosa.

"Você não tem direito, mas eu não tenho obrigação sobre ele. Não sou eu àquela a quem você prestará contas."

"Se eu me recusar, vai tomá-lo à força, não é?"

"Se quisesse, já o teria feito... Posso aparentar ter paciência infinita, mas isso está muito longe da verdade." – Abigail baixou ainda mais o tom de voz - "Ou entrega o trion agora ou ficará presa neste lugar."

Hellen olhou para a loira e teve a certeza de que aquela era sua última chance. Devagar, colocou a mão no bolso, de onde tirou o pingente com o cordame e o entregou à mulher.

A protetora observou a peça, com respeito, para em seguida pendurá-la no pescoço. Sinalizou para um dos homens e lhe deu instruções em um dialeto que nem Hellen, nem Patrick, puderam entender. Ao avatar designado juntaram-se mais outros quatro.

"Esses homens os escoltarão até a saída. Apenas sigam o caminho que lhes for indicado. Quando chegarem à ponte, atravessem-na e estarão do lado de fora."

Acompanhada pelo restante dos avatares, Abigail começou a andar. Escutou a voz da mulher que a chamava.

"Espere." – Hellen apontou para Rouanet – "Ele deveria ter me mostrado a saída do platô e não foi capaz de fazer isso, portanto o acordo não inclui que ele vá comigo, certo?"

"Hellen!" – o topógrafo a olhou assustado.

Abigail parou e voltou-se para a ruiva.

"Você trouxe o lixo para dentro, agora você leva o lixo para fora." – disse retomando o seu caminho.

Patrick continuava a encarar a ruiva com olhos incrédulos. _"Que desgraçada vagabunda!"_ gritava mentalmente. Depois de resmungar algo inteligível, Hellen apenas o olhou com desprezo e deu de ombros, aceitando o inevitável.

* * *

Foi uma curta e silenciosa caminhada de menos de trinta minutos. Embora não tivessem sido intimidados ou sequer tocados durante todo o trajeto, Hellen e Patrick estavam certos de que qualquer tentativa de sair do rumo que lhes era indicado, faria com que os homens que os escoltavam os recolocassem de volta na trilha, nem que fosse à força. Abigail havia dado uma ordem simples e os avatares a cumpririam.

Por sorte eles os levavam exatamente onde queriam ir. Ao chegarem ao local, a ruiva e o topógrafo receberam a indicação silenciosa de um dos guias de que deveriam seguir sozinhos partir dali.

De posse de suas mochilas e armas, ambos pensavam no quanto tinham sorte. Após pouco mais de dois quilômetros avistaram a ponte de corda acima do abismo, o último obstáculo antes do mundo exterior.

Patrick imediatamente seguiu à frente e sentiu a solidez das ripas de madeira. Ficou satisfeito ao perceber que não teriam nenhuma dificuldade. E mantendo o ritmo constante, começou a atravessá-la com Hellen atrás uns quatro ou cinco passos.

Já haviam passado da metade quando ela obrigou-se a parar bruscamente ao ver o pedaço de madeira ceder sob os pés de seu companheiro e seu corpo desaparecer a sua frente. Recuperou rapidamente o fôlego e já ia olhar através do buraco, torcendo para ver o corpo de Rouanet estatelado lá embaixo, quando escutou:.

"SOCORRO! POR FAVOR!"

A mulher viu o topógrafo agarrado à ponte enquanto seu corpo flutuava no vazio. Ele deu um sorriso amedrontado quando a viu.

"Me ajude, Hellen."

Abaixando-se, a ruiva deu um sorriso.

"Mas é claro que vou ajudá-lo, queridinho!" – lentamente ela soltou um dos dedos da mão direita do topógrafo. Depois mais um e mais um...

"O que você está fazendo?" – o pânico tomava conta do homem.

"Lembra quando lhe disse que as chances de eu ter que matá-lo aumentavam a cada dia, Patrick?" – agora ela soltava os dedos da mão esquerda, até que ele se sustentasse com apenas dois deles.

"Hellen, não!" – implorou ele sentindo as forças o abandonarem.

"Au revoir, mon chér." - A mulher levantou-se assoprando um beijo e prosseguindo seu caminho após vê-lo finalmente despencar.

"HELLENNNNNN!... AAAAAHHHHH!

"Já devia ter feito isso antes. Patrick era muito chato e um péssimo amante, o que a necessidade não nos obriga a fazer?" conversava consigo mesma às gargalhadas até chegar ao outro lado da ponte. "Londres, estou voltando para pegar o que é meu!"

* * *

Exaustos, Marguerite, Challenger e Summerlee finalmente chegaram à casa da árvore.

Apesar de melhores, os homens ainda estavam de cama e a primeira a recebê-los foi Verônica, que deu um forte abraço nos amigos ao mesmo tempo em que chamava.

"Ei, rapazes! Eles voltaram." – a moça examinou os arranhões no rosto de Challenger – "Precisamos cuidar disso."

"Eu estou muito bem, querida." – sorriu o cientista com ar cansado.

"Vocês conseguiram." – Malone entrou eufórico na sala já dando um abraço apertado em George – "Sentimos sua falta."

"Ora, ora, ora. Parece que nosso cientista tem sete vidas." – Roxton entrou na sala e depois foi até Marguerite.

"Você contou?" – disse olhando para Arthur. A herdeira riu.

"Sim."

"Neste caso..." – ele pigarreou limpando a garganta – "Summerlee, permite que eu faça a corte a essa bela dama?"

O botânico olhou pensativo para o casal.

"E se eu disser 'não'?" – brincou.

"Nesse caso teremos que nos encontrar furtivamente."

"Vocês me deixaram em um beco sem saída." – riu Summerlee.

John voltou a atenção para a herdeira.

"Olá, senhorita Krux." – aproximou o rosto do dela.

"Olá, Lord Roxton." – ignorando os amigos, beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

* * *

Paparicados pelos outros moradores, após tomarem um bom banho, Challenger e Summerlee se recolheram a seus respectivos aposentos para descansar até a hora do jantar.

Marguerite, sentada à mesa, olhava para Verônica com ar desanimado e cansado.

"Eles ficaram com tudo, não foi?" a loira quis saber.

"Tentamos enganá-los, mas acabamos numa situação em que eram as peças ou nossas vidas. E aqueles trapaceiros ainda tentaram nos matar mesmo com a troca! Se não fosse por Summerlee... Sinto muito, Verônica."

"Não valia mais do que a vida de qualquer um de vocês... Também sinto muito pelo oroborus."

"Como você mesma disse 'não era mais importante do que nossas vidas'. Mesmo não tendo dúvidas sobre isso, gostaria de saber as conseqüências de termos aberto mão daquilo que deveríamos proteger."

"Acho que o tempo dirá." – disse a Verônica terminando de colocar a mesa do jantar. Marguerite levantou-se.

"Não tenho vontade de falar sobre isso agora."

"Ótima idéia. Vá descansar."

* * *

O jantar transcorreu tranquilamente. Exceto por Roxton, que agora fingia ciúmes ao ver Marguerite tão empenhada em conversar com Summerlee. Claro, não poderia ser de outra forma. Como se quisesse recuperar o tempo perdido, questionava seu tio-avô sobre a família que não conhecia e, especialmente, por seus pais.

Ouvia a cada história com magnífico interesse. Viu-se encantada ao ouvir, com mais detalhes, a maneira como seus pais haviam se conhecido e percebia que ela e sua mãe, afinal, eram muito parecidas quanto a certos gostos e características psicológicas.

E, com ajuda de Challenger, Marguerite não se cansava de contar a proeza do botânico ao negociar com Hellen e Rouanet de forma tão hábil.

"Você é um herói, Arthur." – concordou George levantando o copo em um brinde ao amigo. Todos acompanharam.

* * *

Pouco a pouco, cada os moradores foram se retirando para uma bem dormida noite.

"Roxton?" - Marguerite chamou entrando no quarto para onde o caçador mais uma vez se mudara. Ele olhava para o teto, entediado.

Nesse momento, vendo-a em seu quarto, as faces coradas, os olhos azuis brilhando, a mão trêmula, Roxton lembrou-se de como a amava perdida e irrevogavelmente.

Diante dele estava a mulher que não só havia lhe salvado a vida várias vezes como também livrado-o da solidão que, sorrateiramente, tinha invadido sua alma.

"Senti sua falta." Limitou-se a dizer.

Marguerite não disfarçou a surpresa e Roxton maldisse a si mesmo pelo atraso da confissão. Devia tê-la feito há muito tempo atrás...

Ansiosa, ela não perdeu tempo em abraçá-lo. "Também senti a sua!"

"Você faz idéia do poder que exerce sobre mim?" perguntou ao sentir uma onda excitante percorrer-lhe o corpo.

"Como pode dizer isso se me sinto como uma folha frágil sendo levada pela ventania de uma tempestade?"

"Meu bem, a tempestade está dentro de mim e na iminência de desencadear."

Afoito, passou a abrir os botões da blusa de Marguerite, que apesar de também desejá-lo, acabou conseguindo livrar-se das mãos fortes do homem.

"Ei, você está doente, lembra? Precisa descansar e..."

"Ah, Marguerite! Por Deus! Estou ótimo! Pode me examinar."

"Está ótimo? Não tem medo de que algo 'pior' lhe aconteça?"

Roxton arqueou a sobrancelha. "Vamos esclarecer as coisas aqui, minha cara. Homens não 'sentem medo'. Homens se 'acautelam'."

"Ei, o que estamos discutindo aqui, semântica?" fingiu irritação, sem esconder o riso. "É perfeitamente normal sentir medo diante do inesperado ou de um grande perigo."

"Como eu dizia, mulheres têm medo; homens se acautelam."

"Roxton, isso é ridículo! Eu já vi até mesmo homens desmaiarem ao verem sangue, de tanto medo!"

"Não, senhora! Homens não desmaiam e sim as mulheres! Homens perdem os sentidos!"

Revoltada, ela jogou um travesseiro na cara dele. "Então, antes que eu 'desmaie' com tantas asneiras, vou tomar um banho!"

Só de imaginá-la nua, com a água escorrendo por cada pedacinho de seu corpo delicado, sentiu um calor especial em suas partes mais íntimas. Por Deus, ele era um caso perdido.

* * *

Challenger rolava para lá e para cá na cama. Por mais cansado que estivesse, sua mente recusava-se a aquietar-se. As palavras não paravam de ecoar...

"_John é filho da melhor amiga de minha mãe. Acredite ou não, minha mãe lhe é eternamente grata por ela ter escondido a criança na propriedade da família sem que ninguém soubesse, durante um tempo." _– a voz de Hellen ecoava em seu cérebro.

"Tenho que contar a eles... E se nunca retornarmos? Tenho o direito de dizer algo que poderá destruir o que tanto demoraram para conquistar? Mas também não tenho o direito de esconder algo tão importante. E se voltarmos, cedo ou tarde Marguerite irá descobrir tudo... Preciso pensar no que farei com muita calma."

* * *

"No que está pensando?" – Malone percebeu o ar distante de Verônica.

"De alguma forma preciso sair do platô e ir atrás de Hellen. Preciso recuperar o trion e trazê-lo de volta, Ned. Ele tem que retornar as mãos da protetora. E rápido."

"Sabe, cada vez fico mais confuso. Não sei mais o que devemos fazer primeiro. Encontrar a saída e recuperar o trion ou a metade do oroborus que ainda está no platô?"

"É uma boa pergunta. Para as duas acho que a resposta é a mesma...encontrar minha mãe."

"Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza."

O jornalista virou, deitando-se sobre ela enquanto as mãos acariciavam-lhe suavemente os quadris.

"Você está doente, Ned Malone." – Ela passou a mão no rosto ainda inchado do rapaz que riu abertamente.

"Não é justo. Eu e Roxton temos nos sentido horríveis e em você a caxumba praticamente nem aparece."

"Você queria que eu estivesse assim?" – ela encheu a boca de ar e inflou as bochechas.

"Ficou bonitinha." – Ned aproximou ainda mais o rosto.

"Você está bonitinho." - respondeu a moça buscando-lhe os lábios.

* * *

Marguerite entrou silenciosamente no quarto e viu que Roxton dormia. Tentando não fazer barulho, vestiu sua camisola, e deitou-se. Foi surpreendida quando ele, sem abrir os olhos, a puxou para mais perto.

"Ainda acordado?" perguntou baixinho.

"Estava te esperando" respondeu com voz rouca, começando a usar as mãos em afagos sensuais.

"Ummmmmmm!" – ela suspirou.

"Eu estava morrendo de vontade de acariciá-la assim."

Nos instantes seguintes, Roxton embalado pelos suspiros da mulher que adorava sem restrições.

Ele se sentia como se houvesse, realmente, capturado um passarinho e ensinando-o a cantar só para ele.

Os anos de solidão haviam terminado. Marguerite o libertara de uma prisão muito mais escura do que as construídas pelos homens. Eles viveriam num mundo de luz e felicidade, fosse onde fosse. Para ele, o futuro brilhava como uma moeda de ouro.

"Roxton?"

Ele percorreu os dedos ao longo de sua espinha. "O que?"

"Quando descobriu que me amava?"

"Bem... eu a quis desde o início."

"Imagine! Você antipatizou comigo no primeiro instante. Ficou me provocando e até tive que atirar em você! Aliás, não me diga que não se 'acautelou' nesse dia que não acreditarei."

"Vamos com cuidado, meu bem. Precisamos reconstruir a história com precisão para contá-la a nossos filhos. Quando cheguei naquele escritório e pus os olhos em você, notei logo tratar-se de uma mulher bonita."

"Você não demonstrou gostar de mim. Aliás, não escondeu que não confiava em mim! Lembra do que me disse no barco? Sobre eu não ser uma dama?"

"Eu disse isso?"

"Com todas as letras..."

"Tenho algo melhor para fazermos!" - ele disse puxando-a para cima de si.

"Você ainda não está em condições." - respondeu passando os dedos nos lábios sensuais de seu caçador.

"Hummmm... tem razão." – ele deu um sorriso travesso - "Então terei que usar a imaginação."

A herdeira mordeu os lábios de prazer quando as mãos habilidosas do lord começaram a percorrer os caminhos mais escondidos de seu corpo.

**_(A partir daqui vocês usam também usam a imaginação, mentes poluídas hahaha)_**

* * *

Verônica acordou e ficou surpresa ao perceber que ainda era noite. Faltavam boas duas ou três horas antes que surgissem os primeiros raios de sol. Estava feliz por voltar a dividir o quarto com o ainda enfermo Malone e na noite anterior haviam a conversado e trocado carícias até dormirem aconchegados. Mesmo tendo dormido tão pouco, sentia-se descansada. E lembrava do sonho que havia tido. Na verdade, o sonho se resumia a imagens desconexas que passaram muito rápido por sua mente: de coisas e lugares que jamais vira.

Se voltasse a dormir, com certeza não se recordaria de nada ao amanhecer. Não sabia por que, mas decidiu registrar o pouco que ainda lembrava, apesar de duvidar que aquilo pudesse ter alguma importância.

Com muito cuidado, para não acordá-lo, desvencilhou-se do abraço do jornalista. Aproximou o rosto do dele, sentindo seu cheiro, e sorriu. Depois, em silêncio, vestiu-se e foi para a sala. Sentou em frente ao cavalete, olhando a folha de papel e, pegando o carvão, começou a desenhar. A partir daquele momento era como se mais uma vez as imagens estivessem passando diante de seus olhos, e ela esqueceu de tudo a sua volta, ao mesmo tempo em que ia desenhando nas folhas.

Estava tão absorta no que fazia que não viu o sol nascer horas depois e, nem Summerlee, parado atrás dela. Com ar perplexo o botânico finalmente murmurou.

"Avalon!"

**FIM**

**Vem aí... DDT4!**

**CENA EXCLUÍDA por pressão da sociedade moralista e alternativa – (COMO VERÔNICA DESCOBRIU SOBRE A COMPRESSA PARA O ROXTON):**

O dia estava insuportavelmente quente. Suando em bicas, Roxton foi até o banheiro e começou a despir-se para tomar um delicioso banho.

Na sala, ouviu alguém ligar o gramofone e colocar um disco de ópera. Excelente! Iria ter a oportunidade de cantar no chuveiro! Sempre quis ser cantor, mas depois de não ser classificado no Raul Gil ou no antigo show de calouros do Raul Gil, seus pais decidiram que era melhor investir numa carreira mais promissora: ser um lordão boa vida e boa pinta.

Verônica, que havia acabado de fazer pão, também suava mais que uma porca. Levantou o braço e deu aquela inspirada. "Ummmm a validade do meu desodorante já era!" falou torcendo o nariz.

Pegou a toalha e o roupão e, distraída, abriu com tudo a cortina do banheiro e deu de cara com Roxton no banho.

Close nos ombros de Roxton. Close na barriga de Roxton. Close de mais ou menos dez minutos na bunda de Roxton, enquanto ele se ensaboa.

Roxton, mais do que encabulado, esconde suas partes íntimas com a esponja. "Verônica!"

Ela o olha cheia de segundas intenções (tá, o Ned é uma gracinha, mas ela tbem não é besta né?). "Oi, Roxton..."

"Importa-se de esperar do lado de fora do banheiro? Eu já estou terminando."

"Claaaaro, Roxton... Bom ver que você já está quase bom..." disse olhando para a "esponja" dele. "Aliás, ótimo, hein..."

Verônica vai para seu quarto e espera sua vez de tomar banho sentada na beirada da cama. Dez minutos depois, ela encosta-se na cabeceira. Vinte minutos depois, ela estica as pernas. Trinta minutos depois, ela se deita de lado. Uma hora depois, ela dorme. Uma hora e meia depois, Roxton sai do banho.

"Até que enfim!" resmungou ao vê-lo sair. "Ainda bem que não estamos mais na época do apagão!"

"Não seja boba, Verônica! Challenger já está estudando um meio de usarmos energia nuclear em vez da elétrica."


End file.
